Dealing with Lynn
by Rizovendetta23
Summary: This involves Lincoln Loud and his older sister Lynn. They deal with a past problem and create a new experience together. Read and find out what happens.
1. Life of the Loud Man

The Loud House and use of any and all characters are property of Nickelodeon and all respective owners. These stories are for critique/parody under the Fair Use Act.

Greetings to all and long story short, I have read many fanfictions and decided, why not try my hand at it? A little warning though, this first chapter and all the ones to come, will have ALOT of detail so if you don't have the patience for all that then best find something else. Anyway, let's get it going!

 **Ch.1 Dealing with Lynn**

Lincoln enters his room, or linen closet if you prefer, looking tired and upset. He closes the door behind him without locking it; kick off his shoes, and jumps on his bed. Letting out a huge sigh, he then rubs his face with both hands for about a minute. Suddenly he stops and removes his hands but Lincoln's eyes remain closed.

Upon opening them, Lincoln looks up to the ceiling and lies down on the bed to do his famous fourth wall talk.

"Welcome to the Loud House" Lincoln says with exhaustion "where there is always a line for the bathroom, personal privacy is non-existent, and yours truly is always at the mercy of ten girls. Or should I say nine, after Lori moved out last year to go to college with Boo Boo Bear Santiago".

He stretches and yawns intensely before rolling onto his side and propping his head up with one arm. "That's right folks, the Queen of Mean is gone which was heaven at first, but now that Leni has taken over well… it is nearly lawless around here. The others have taken to doing whatever they want and Leni is too gullible to assert any control. Part of me actually misses Commander Bossy especially since…"

"Hey! WHERE IS THAT WHITE HAIR PUNK!?" an angry voice says while stomps can be heard outside the room.

Lincoln closes his eyes tightly and sits up saying "since Lynn has been on my back for the last three months". He opens his eyes and looks down to the floor.

"To this day, I don't know what I did to get on her bad side and I have asked Luna and Luan for help but they refuse to get involved, typical! I think all this crap started on her 14th birthday or around then, or… I DON'T KNOW" he shouts while ruffling through his snow white hair.

Outside the room, Lynn marches to the top step and looks around. "Hey, Lincoln the Loser, where the heck are you!? Our little chat isn't over".

"Dang it if this is still over the laundry mishap from before I am going to just scream". After getting off his bed, a loud banging noise can be heard at the door.

"Open up, I know you're in there. Face me you little bastard. Oh and guess what? It's just you and me here since everyone else is at Lucy's poetry reading so don't expect a rescue" she taunts while repeatedly banging on the door.

"For the love of… IT'S OPEN you psycho bitch" Lincoln says making sure the last part is whispered.

Lynn proceeds to kick the door open, walks inside, and closes it back while still glaring at her brother.

Lincoln folds his arms and looks over his jock of a sister from head to toe. Part of him wants to remain mad at her for giving him so much grief but for some strange reason, Lincoln can't help but notice how sexy she has gotten. In no time at all, Lynn's breasts have gone from a flat pair of A cups to perky C cups not to mention her firm ass and toned legs. Sadly, Lincoln didn't realize he'd been staring at her tits for way too long which Lynn took notice of.

"Why you!" Lynn, being closer than before, punches Lincoln in his right shoulder hard which snaps him back to reality.

"Ow, god, what was that for!?" As Lincoln rubs his arm, Lynn's white sport shirt with a red number one on it sways a bit as she gets ready to hit him again. Her red basketball shorts fitting closely on Lynn's lower body.

"Don't try to act like I didn't see you eye bangin' my boobs you little perv. Christ I never knew I was related to such a freak" said Lynn as she continues to frown at Lincoln.

As he stops rubbing his shoulder, Lincoln stands straight and makes eye contact with his big sister saying "Lynn can we please just end this? I had a rough day at school and I got this test on…" Lincoln is cut off by Lynn making a stopping motion with her right hand.

"Yeah I'm going to stop you right there whip cream. I don't care at all about whatever you got going on and frankly, I am rather disappointed you think that your superior, i.e. me, would let you off the hook that easily" Lynn says as she lowers her hand.

Feeling more annoyance wash over him, Lincoln takes a deep breath and attempts a final plea to patch things up with Lynn. "Oh come on haven't I suffered enough?! Between the daily abuse you've been putting me through and ruining my birthday last month, what do I have to do for you to stop!?"

Lynn takes a step closer to him, their eyes… and lips just inches away from one another, her gaze more piercing than icy wind. Lincoln's eyes widen a bit while he attempts to shallow the lump in his throat.

He watches as the jock's firm yet soft lips open up. "Apologize and mean it. You do that, plus give me fifty dollars, and we are squared" Lynn says with a devilish grin.

Completely dumbfounded by her words, Lincoln takes two steps back and responds, "Why, what, uhhh, fifty dollars?!" His shock face then turns completely angry and he clenches both fists.

"No… this is taking things too far and you are being so cruel right now. I know what this is all about so…" Lincoln takes a deep breath and relaxes himself. Taking a step forward he says, "you win, let's chat about what you think I did".

Lynn raises her eyebrows and places her hands behind her head causing her chest to push out a little. "So you are still running with that defense after all this time huh?" She chuckles slightly "weak sauce bro, weak sauce".

Lincoln rolls his eyes and shakes his head a bit. "It is not a defense, it is the truth and it really hurts that you think I would do something so messed up".

"Lincoln I saw you and further more, you are a guy. Add that in with the fact that you are already a total creep shows that you sniffing my panties would eventually happen" Lynn says while folding her arms and looking cocky as hell.

Making a ticked off beyond all measure face, Lincoln replies "Lynn, IT WAS LAUNDRY DAY and I was doing the laundry of nine different girls. I mean for the love of Ace Savvy, three of them are close to being adults! How was I supposed to know that "those" undies were yours?"

Still not believing her little brother, Lynn expresses it by shaking her head and throwing her arms to the side. "Will you just admit what you did already? I promise I won't beat the crap out of you again or… tell our parents".

"Tell them what?! I didn't do anything wrong and I wasn't smelling them, I mean you know me better than that so please just let it go" Lincoln begs while considering to get on both of his knees.

Her impatience growing, "Alright I've had enough of your lies loser, I think I'll tell mom anyway, especially since you snitched on me about the birthday cake".

"Why wouldn't I say something? Who the hell puts laxatives in a chocolate cake?! I was stuck on the toilet the whole day; Luan kept telling me bathroom jokes! If I didn't find the bottle under your pillow then it'd still be a mystery to this day" Lincoln says as another arm punch is delivered to him. "Ow, quit it already".

"Um let me think about it should I or shouldn't I, hmm… NOPE" Lynn yells making Lincoln fall on his butt. "Do you have any idea how much damage was done to my reputation when I missed my hockey team's championship game?! Gah, what am I saying of course you don't or you don't give two shits because if you did, then you would have came to me like a man rather than run to mommy… like the CRYBABY you truly are!" she yells making Lincoln confused.

While still on the ground, Lincoln tries to understand what Lynn just told him. "Ughhhh, say what? Hockey championship? What does that have to do with me? You were cut from the match; I mean our sisters told me everything".

"You really are a fool, no dumbass… CUT from my team, oh yeah that makes loads of sense keep the best player from the most important showdown. They lied to you super tool, your snitching ass is the reason I was home that day" she says while flashing him a menacing glare.

A look of shear grief falls on our twelve year old boy as the truth of what Lynn says begins to set it. There was something in her fiery stare that made him realize that what he knew before was a lie. All he could do was sit where he was and pulls his legs in closer.

Lynn turns around and takes a few steps away from Lincoln, lifts her head in the air slightly, and does a half turn in his direction. "Well, at least you finally know the trouble you put me in and shrimp…" she turns towards him fully "I hope it really stings".

Snapping out of the grief Lincoln was thrown into, he stands to his feet. "Lynn… I, I didn't know that, ohhh I'm" as Lincoln tries to get the words out, the sound of his bedroom door closing causes him to look up and see he is by himself.

Several minutes pass as Lincoln paces the floor trying to figure out what he can do to fix all of this. The amount of guilt that was weighing down became too much causing him to beat his head with both hands. An idea forms and Lincoln states "PIE! One thing that Lynn can't resist is blueberry pie with strawberry whip cream on top and luckily, there is some left over in the kitchen. I was going to keep it for myself but forget it; I need to make it up to her".

Exiting the room, Lincoln makes his way to the stairs but pauses for a moment as he passes Lynn and Lucy's room. A faint groaning noise can be heard along with a few grunts through their door. Obviously it had to be Lynn since everyone else is gone. His mind quickly returned to his plan as Lincoln made his way down the stairs. In the fridge, he was able to find the pie behind various leftovers of his dad's cooking but the strawberry whip cream wasn't in the usual spot.

"Dang it, Lisa must of rearranged the places we keep all the dessert toppings. For a genius she sure does love to make things difficult for me". After five minutes of searching through the cabinets, the topping was found and added to the peace offering very carefully.

Lincoln races back upstairs eager to finally put this whole… misunderstanding behind him. However in his haste, our boy forgets a simple sign of courtesy that is usually shown before entering another person's bedroom, especially one belonging to a young woman: knocking.

As the door opens and makes very little noise, Lincoln attempts to speak but instead is found with his mouth open, eyes widen at the site of Lynn doing intense squat thrusts, completely topless. Her firm C 78 tits bouncing freely as she drops up and down. Since her hands were folded behind her head and her eyes were completely shut do to Lynn's need of focusing completely on her workouts, Lincoln could see everything: the freckles spread across the space between her neck and breasts, the beads of sweat running down her smooth skin, even the small patch of hair in her armpits were somehow attractive. Lincoln finds himself swelling with feelings unfamiliar to him, the young boy's mind races with thoughts about Lynn, they are… naughty, immoral to say the least.

Unfortunately time had moved forward while Lincoln's "private" viewing had reached its end as the final squat thrust was performed. Lynn stretched a bit, eyes still closed, and then bent down grabbing her towel off the ground to wipe off the sweat. As she cleans off her neck very slowly, Lincoln blinks finally and realizes just how dead he was. In a desperate attempt to leave the room undetected, Lincoln takes a back step making a small squeak somehow and Lynn's eyes open as the towel rests on her sweaty body.

Both of them couldn't move, Lynn because of the shock of being stared at by her little brother and Lincoln because of the terror filling up inside him. The same fire that had erupted in her eyes the day all of this started could be seen again. In a calm but stern voice, Lynn breaks the silence and says "Lincoln, I am going to give you two choices, either you turn your back to me in the next three seconds or I gouge your eyes out one by one". She moves the towel to her side and stands ready to cause severe damage.

Moving with such speed that would make the Flash look incredibly slow, Lincoln does a 180 with his hand trembling like an earthquake almost causing the pie to fall. Lynn then proceeds to cover herself but instead of just putting her t-shirt back on, she turns her towel into a makeshift bra which just made her look more sexy than before.

Instead of blowing up at Lincoln as she normally would, Lynn notices how scared he is already and chooses to remain calm. She finishes up covering and speaks, "okay limp dick, turn around and explain why you were peeping on me without even trying to hide properly" Lynn says with her hands on her hips.

Lincoln turning around slowly tries to explain his reasons for just entering Lynn's room like a thief in the night. All our guy could manage to do is stick his arm out with the pie on the plate and say, "I… brought you the last piece of blueberry pie and even put some toppings on it. I know it is your favorite so can we call a truce and just go back to the way we were? Please Lynn…" Lincoln closes the door behind him to show that he is determined to resolve the problem at all cost.

Lynn sees the treat and notices just how hard her brother is trying to make amends. She actually flashes a small smile and relaxes her arms as she walks over to him. Lynn's eyes fall on the food and for once Lincoln feels a sense of calm for the first time since the incident on the laundry day. As a smile begins to form on his face, it quickly disappears when the jock smacks the plate out of his hand. With the tasty treat slowly staining the carpet and Lynn's fake smile becoming a look of disdain, Lincoln lowers his arm but his temper rises.

He responds to her rejection, "So, that's a no to the pie?! You could of just said so, I mean knocking the plate out of my hands seems a bit dramatic don't you think?!"

Lynn scoffs "True, but I needed you to realize just how stupid you truly are to think that a sugary bribe could make up for all the trouble you've caused me. Oh and the illegal viewing of my tits just added to the punishment I plan to give you later snow white".

"Well excuse me for trying to make up with you. This… this whole thing is crazy. What is it going to take to put us back to the way we were?" Lincoln feels some tears starting to form in his eyes. "I know you and I aren't that close and all but I… I… miss the old you, the girl who use to look after me when the other kids at school picked on me. The one who only teased me occasionally but still was someone I could depend on to a fault. WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, HUH?" He shouts as his face turns red and snorts his nose a little to keep from looking like a distraught toddler.

Lynn pauses for a moment, takes a long blink, knocks her head around a bit, and licks her lips. "That girl is standing right in front of you Lincoln. She is just waiting for you to take some responsibility…" Lynn throws her hand on Lincoln's shoulder and squeezes it tightly "for sniffing… my… panties!" without any thought he knocks her arm away and clenches his teeth in frustration.

"Lynn I am going to say this for the very last time, I wasn't sniffing them…"

"Then why were they so close to your face? It isn't like you haven't seen a pair before. You live with nine girls pervert".

"Stop calling me that and the reason was due to my misplace curiosity. By that I mean I wanted to know who they belonged too. I've seen many different kinds over the years but never a pair that looked all skimpy, bright purple in color, and has a red heart on the front plus the back".

"Why exactly was it such a mystery?" Lynn pushing for a straight answer while at the same time she starts to come to terms with the mistakes she has made. "My name was on them in red ink!"

Lincoln responds to that statement with much enthusiasm since now he finds an opportunity to finally get back on Lynn's good side. "You… you see!? That's the thing; the name on the back was so small in print that I couldn't read it. So I moved it closer to my face to see better. Not that is matters but I thought those undies belonged to Leni or maybe Luna, heck Luan was even on my list. The word stun doesn't do the state of mind that I was in any justice after seeing your name. Then, you came in and well… you know the rest" Lincoln says with great sadness.

Lynn's eyes widen as she realizes that this entire situation was made up due to an overreaction on her part. She had blamed Lincoln for nothing, tormented him over something she imagined, and caused her own unhappiness.

Backing away from him, she walks over to her bed and sits down, tears begin streaming down her face.

A mixture of relief and grief swirled within Lincoln as he stood there watching his big sister doing something he'd never seen before. In his mind, Lynn had always been one of the toughest people he knew. Well all of his sisters were tough in their own way, the jock however was not the type to shed tears. Even when Lynn broke her arm in three different places last year, not once did she cry. Lincoln is now seeing Lynn's rare, vulnerable side and for the some reason he felt a strange attraction to her. Thoughts began to fill his head but he of course couldn't act on any of them, those things should never be done by siblings Lincoln thought. His train of thought was interrupted by Lynn saying "What are you still doing here punch bag?! Get out, leave me alone!"

Lincoln knew leaving Lynn like this would come back to haunt him so he stood his ground, walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her, closely.

Lincoln turns to her as she still cries in silence, Lynn's towel bra slightly coming loose. Ignoring the desire to touch her smooth skin, he instead tries to break the silence.

"So…" Lincoln attempting to cheer her up, "penny for your thoughts?"

Lynn turns to the right to meet his gaze, eyes still watery "What… what are you doing?"

"Trying to cheer up my sis. Is it working?"

"No… well kinda… I mean, why are you being nice to me? I've treated you so badly and for what, something I tricked myself into believing. I'm such an idiot" Lynn says while turning away.

"You aren't an idiot, you just made a mistake, sure it put me in your crosshairs for over five months, but… well at least you and I are okay".

Turning her head slightly back but not looking at him, she wipes some of her tears "Okay? How could you actually say that? Everything that I've done to you and all the stuff I did. Lincoln I almost knocked out all your teeth that day…"

"We don't need to talk about that, my jaw still stings a bit when I think about it. Guess that's what I get for being curious" he says chuckling a bit.

"This isn't funny Lincoln, I really messed you up, gave you a nosebleed, god it took five of our sisters to pull me off you!" she said while looking at him with sad eyes. This made Lincoln want to hold her and let her know that everything was alright but something told him that words would not be enough.

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln realizes a compromise needs to be made, "How's this, I'll forgive you of everything you did to me…" he looks deeply into her eyes and smiles "if you forgive me for telling on you. I know that your teammates have been on your back, calling you names, picking fights". Lynn's eyes widen for a second but then return to normal as she wipes the rest of her tears away.

"So you know about all of that… for some reason I'm not surprised. Who told you?"

"Their younger siblings, some of them are in my class and they kept talking about how they would make their Ace pay. Didn't take me long to figure out it was you who they were talking about. Plus I noticed how pissed you were coming home each day, not to mention the scars on your sides… and knuckles".

"They're not that bad but don't tell the others or Mom and Dad, it won't help. Please, do that for me?"

"I won't say anything" finally the air has been cleared between the two Louds but yet there hearts still felt unsatisfied. Lincoln could feel this especially as Lynn looked more and more appealing now that she is calm. Those thoughts began to fill Lincoln's mind which caused him to actually blush. Lynn of course noticed and looked away while Lincoln came back to his senses, even though it was too late. Feeling the atmosphere getting heated, Lincoln tries to make a subtle escape before "things" happen.

"Um, okay! So now that we are back to being close, I'll give you your space and clean up the pie. You're okay right? Right so let me just…" as Lincoln begins to get off the bed, Lynn grabs his left wrist while looking down at her lap. This makes Lincoln worry but also very eager. He looks back to Lynn while halfway stood up "uh Lynn… you kinda got me held here, pretty tight actually. Could you ease up a bit? Lynn?"

The jock found herself taking a few deep breaths and rubbed a few of her fingers on his wrist. "Now, you aren't going to just up and leave me alone, not like this right?" Lynn's head rises to show her face bright red, her eyes filled with a longing that could pierce any heart. Lincoln saw this and could not bring himself to try and pull away. He sat back down on the bed, with Lynn's hand on top of his.

"Tell me Lincoln, why were you so shocked when you saw my name on the panties?"

He thought of asking her why she brought up all of that again but figured he should just answer honestly. "Easy, you hate girl stuff, whether it's clothes, makeup or music. Never thought you'd pick out something so…what's the word, exotic?" Lincoln said with a scoff.

"Well Mom picked it out for me and gave it to me as a secret birthday present. I kept it from the others so they wouldn't make such a big deal about some clothing and I did wear it a few times on these dates I had. Long story short, the guys didn't think I was girly enough" Lynn said in a sad voice. "But it's whatever, now I think it was for the best that I got rejected" she says as her thumb works its way across the top of Lincoln's hand.

"Um, I guess so. I'm sure the right guy is just around the corner, heh" Lincoln gulps a little as his heart races. Lynn stops rubbing his hand but doesn't remove it.

"Lincoln, I… I think that guy may be in this room" Lynn slides closer to him, and her eyes turn lustful. "Since we've been talking about my underwear, you wanna see'em?" Lincoln began blinking rather rapidly as the bold statements made by his big sister were absorbed. He had no clue what to do but given the obvious circumstances, Lincoln tried to calm down the heated moment, even though Ms. Athletic would not be denied.

"Okay… I think we may be getting into a weird… situation here so let's just…" Lincoln is left silenced as Lynn presses her forehead against his own; her left hand now on Lincoln's left high.

"Will you just stop already? I know you want me and I want you so why try to ignore what is happening here?"

"Because we are brother and sister! I admit I've thought some stuff about you but we can't, we shouldn't… what…what if this turns into a massive mistake?" He says with his eyes half close, his left hand moving to Lynn's left hip while his right hand grips the sheets of the bed.

"Hmm, then you can blame me for everything and I promise to take responsibility if anybody finds out. And I mean anybody" Lynn pushes in a little further as her right hand rests on his lower back. "Kiss me"

So Lincoln closes his eyes and gives into the feeling within his heart and the one swelling in his pants. The kiss the two shared was… surprisingly sweet and the soft feel to Lynn's lips made Lincoln gush with pleasure. The subtle sounds of their lips dancing with one another aroused both of them but Lynn proceeded to take things farther by rubbing Lincoln's crotch.

Lincoln moans as the kiss is broken, temporary of course, while his breathing grows. In a seductive voice Lynn says, "Geez little bro, didn't take you very long to get into this, I bet your rock hard down here…" she starts rubbing faster as the texture from the jeans make him groan more.

"Well…. I can't help it, it feels really good" Lincoln eyes are still closed as he focuses on the pleasure. "How are you so good at this?"

Lynn smiles as she enjoys the compliments, "Don't worry about the how, just let big sis take care of you. I'm gonna unzip you, I need to feel "junior" in the palm of my hand, ok?" Lincoln eyes open and he looks at her, nodding his head as Lincoln's left hand starts to caress Lynn's left ass cheek.

She chuckles a little as Lynn frees Lincoln's cock from its prison "I have to say, I'm glad you stop resisting. I've been really stressed out lately and I can't think of a better way to shake it off. Above everything else, it's good to know that you're into me" Lynn pulls his dick out through the hole and begins running her thumb around the head. "Man junior here has sure grown up since last I saw him, oh and we got a… little leak here. Getting excited baby?" she says teasingly.

Lynn begins stroking Lincoln's hardened cock at a medium speed as she speaks into his ear "you know, if you want me to do something special for you or see something of mine, all you got to do is ask…"

Lincoln, still consumed by the pleasure, already knows what he wants from the jock. Gently squeezing her ass, Lincoln leans against Lynn's body saying "your… boobs… I want to see" Before Lynn can respond, Lincoln pulls her in for a deep kiss causing both to blush and the tomboy moans for the first time with great delight.

Upon separating, Lynn eyes glaze over and she releases "junior" to undue the towel around her chest. "Mmhmm, wish granted" it comes off and once again the lovely C cups are here for Linc's viewing pleasure. "Well, what do you think?" Lynn puts her arms behind her back so they can be seen clearly. "I know they aren't as big as Leni's but…" Lincoln interrupts.

"Lynn don't compare yourself to her or anybody, you are great just the way you are, and…" Lincoln licks his lips slightly and decides to grab both breasts "these boobs are too tasty already!" Lincoln finds himself groping her very hard due to them being so ridiculously soft and firm. His usual timid and evasive self had completely vanished and in place of it, a young man who just wanted to feel good.

Lynn moans softly as waves of pleasure echo through her body as the man with the plan continues rubbing her mounds of flesh. "Linc… you're… being kinda rough, and I love it!" She grabs back his dick with her left hand and rubs it more to try matching the satisfaction growing within her.

"Gaw, squeeze me harder Linc, harder! Rough just feels right for me, don't forget my nipples… I want to feel your tongue".

Responding to Lynn's needs, his mouth starts to suck on her pinkish nipples. Losing control, Lynn's moans grow very loud and Lincoln can feel her arms wrap around his head "yes… yes, yes right there, swirl that tongue. Ohhhhh you're making me so hot baby bro".

Lincoln didn't even care that what he was doing is immoral or the fact that he began seeing Lynn as more than a sister. Her bosom felt amazing, the taste, the firmness, even the unwashed smell coming from her armpits kept him aroused. Lincoln wanted to explore inside Lynn's shorts next but part of him was still a bit nervous. That feeling would soon be erased by Lynn wanting to "make up" for all the trouble she caused Lincoln.

Still breastfeeding, he moves both hands to Lynn's tight ass getting two full handfuls. The jock runs her tongue all over her mouth and decides it's time to put something into it.

"Hmmm, hey Linc…ugh…gaw your mouth feels good. Hold up a sec…" Lincoln hears her and pulls off her breasts, sitting back a little but still slightly dazed. Lynn stands up and moves in front of him while Lincoln sits fully erect. "I have to say you are getting me worked up so, how's about we take this… to a new level? I… got a bit of a surprise for you; pull off my shorts would you?"

Lincoln realized where this was leading to but honestly if he backed down now, Lynn would probably break all his bones, starting with the one between Lincoln's legs. Leaning forward, he undues the red strings and puts his thumbs inside the waistband, beginning to pull wondering what surprise the jock had for him. "Be sure to go slow, take in all that you see" she says while giggling a little.

Continuing to strip Lynn, he sees a familiar color of purple appearing which brought back bad memories. Lincoln paused as a feeling of worry replaces the sexual pleasure that filled his body. The temptation of giving up on what the two began started to grow but a sudden burst of energy pushed him to just pull the shorts down in one move. Lincoln sits back on the bed in deep thought, still fully erect and staring at the red heart design. He was young but our boy knew what was waiting behind the delicate fabric.

Sensing the mood has been slightly ruined, Lynn tries to remedy things "Ugh, look I know this… I mean the last time you saw these well, a conflict may have happened between us…"

Lincoln snaps out of his trance and gives Lynn the best "are you serious" look ever made. "You really didn't just say all of that. A conflict… may have…."

She pulls off the shorts from her ankles and tosses them to the side "alright what happened was horrible and I am so sorry which is why I'm going to make it up to you" Lynn moves closer to Lincoln, bends forward unbuckling his pants. He gulps as the fire in his crotch is ignited making Lynn wet her lips in eager anticipation. Lincoln's jeans are tugged off bit by bit and reveals he isn't even wearing underwear. Madam Jock throws the pants behind her and smirks while spreading his legs.

"No undies… looks like you were expecting this" Lynn gets to her knees and starts jacking him off again "you know for a 12 year old your sack is a pretty good size, like two golf balls. Little advice, stay hairless down here; let's girls know your open for business".

Panting hard and fast, Lincoln gets enveloped again in pleasure "gah, so what are you going to do now with me? Hmmm your hands feel so great". Whatever was going to happen next was completely welcomed by the man.

Both of their eyes met and Lynn gives a seductive look "what do you say about your big sis putting this meat stick in her mouth and giving…it…a nice…long…. lick?" Lynn runs her tongue around the edge of her mouth with her face meters away from Lincoln's swollen cock.

Without even a second thought he just nods with a bright red blush across his cheeks.

"Alright baby boy but just let me know when you feel the need to "erupt" if you catch my meaning. I want you to save your juices for the final play" Lynn puts her tender lips around the tip of his cock while licking it. She moves her head down slowly; savoring the natural flavors of her brother's unwashed manhood.

A new sensation is opened to Lincoln and while he watches the tough girl bobbing up and down. Lynn does not do anything to hide the slurping sounds coming from her mouth or running the tongue up and down the shaft. Lincoln's dick glistens from the amounts of saliva coating it along with his testicles warming from her surprisingly soft touch.

"Lynn…Lynn…. aww, you're really, really good at this, where'd you learn this stuff?" every moan in Lincoln's voice made the jock more and more aroused.

She takes a moment from her sucking to tease him, "stuff… let me instruct you on the proper words to say, what I am doing to you now" taking a quick lick up it "it's called a blowjob, understand? Blow…job… can you say that for me baby boy? Make sure to be loud too" Lynn returns to her work and pushes herself to deepthroat his bulging hard-on. The result is her hands moving onto Lincoln's thighs and Lynn's firm ass arching in the air.

"Aaaahhh… this…Lynn you're giving me… a bl…blow-…job…mmmhm… blowjob!" He shouts as the strength in his arms begin to fail causing Lincoln to lean back a bit still breathing heavily. The mixture of the sloshing noises with Lynn's groaning filled the room. The jock never lost the speed or stamina she had which was too be expected due to the usual amounts of energy Lynn always possessed.

The tingling sensation inside his dick now grew into an intense vibration. This could only mean one thing which made our boy gain some of his composure back. "Hey…I…Lynn, c-could slow up a bit, it….gaw… feels like something is coming. S-stop…aaahh" Noticing Lynn hasn't heard him, Lincoln gently grabs the top of her head to try and stop her motioning. Due to the porn she has been viewing in secret, Ms. Athlete took this motion as indignation to suck harder which she attempted. Lincoln had to pull on her hair to get her to release "junior".

Lynn pulls off him with a bit of saliva running down her chin, "nice work bro, I knew you would take control" she says with a smile as she stands to her feet.

"Wait, what?" Linc still panting a little as he sits up on the verge of exploding. "Are you telling me you ignored me when I said…" a confused look plastered on his face. "Why would you do that?"

"Well obviously I need you to become the right guy for me. See, you are a boy at least age wise but for me, a man, a real man, will only suffice. Lynn Loud will only accept the best quality of man, understand?"

Briefly pondering what Lynn told him, Lincoln connects the dots and takes off his shirt. "Yeah, I…hm, you don't want a guy who gets pushed around so easily but rather one that takes charge". Feeling a rush of courage, his eyes meet with hers "I think I know what you want to do next so, you ready for the final play?"

"Always and you get the honor of removing this infamous piece of clothing" Lynn snaps the sides playfully. "Think you can handle that stincoln?"

"Not that much different from pulling off your shorts and seriously, name calling? I thought we were pass that especially since we've been doing all this "hands-on" training".

"Just because you and I are into each other doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you from now on. Besides, I know you love it when I tease you and so does "junior" since he keeps twitching" Lynn points to it in a cocky tone.

"Whatever jock strap, you can keep acting all high and mighty, but I can tell you want this as much as me. Maybe even a little more" Lincoln trying to match her wit.

"Well duh, how else am I going to make up for all the messed up stuff I've done to you? I mean I want to give my first time to you because…well… I love you Lincoln and my heart" she points to the heart design on the panties' front "belongs to you".

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Lincoln grabs Lynn by her hips and pulls her closer. He takes hold of each side of the underwear and looks up at her "I love you too and I'm glad you aren't angry anymore". Lincoln smiles, pulls down the fabric, and the tomboy's snatch is finally revealed. With that simple act, all of the bad memories associated with those undies disappeared. The white haired kid stared at the small patch of brown hair which was right above what looked like puffy sideways lips. Lynn kicked away the underwear from around her feet while trying to act un-phased but was secretly embarrassed.

"So what is next sis?"

Lynn puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him down gently on the bed. "Now you sit back and get ready for the ride of your life lil' bro" she stands over him positioning for the last round. "Remember, we aren't stopping til' I feel your white sauce. Be the man I know you are". Lynn squats down at a moderate speed and for a strange reason; their privates are a perfect fit for each other. But of course, every first penetration comes with some pain.

"Aaaahhh…ooohhh, that's, that is a new feeling…definitely worse then I broke my leg but I can manage, wooooo". Lynn's entire crotch erupted with the fury of a volcano while trying to hide the momentary discomfort from Lincoln.

"Lynn…the word tight doesn't begin to describe how it feels down there. Also, it feels like something is…running down my dick". Lynn already knew what that fluid was but she couldn't tell her boy toy what it actually is.

"Don't…worry about it, that stuff will make the humping go easier. I'm going to start now so get ready to make me sweat" Lynn adjusts her body from a squat position and rests her tits on Lincoln's hairless torso. Their faces nearly touching, the jock moves her well toned hips up and then back down, gradually working into a steady rhythm. "There we go, now we got something going, pain is gone and I'm feeling so…good. How about you Linc?"

Laying there as she grinds on him, a whole new world of possibilities has been opened to Lincoln once again. He doesn't know how to respond to these new feelings as his cock meshed in her pussy. Lynn's heavy breathing causes Lincoln to grab her ass and start thrusting upwards.

"Oooohhhh… I see you are finally…. aww… getting into it. Yeah just keep pumping me up…mhmm… don't stop". Lynn's voice, in those view moments, had become the softest it ever was or ever has been. Lincoln couldn't believe that this was Lynn Loud who was making these noises. He had always remembered how pushy, mean, and just plain aggressive she always was but now, the only thing Lincoln saw was a girl, a girl in need of his love.

"Lynn…I'm…I think junior needs to…unload. I can feel something coming out and…ngggh… it's hot". The final play was about to be made and Lynn was more than ready to receive his incoming delivery.

"Okay, that's great…shhgh…perfect because…I'm close too Linc…I just need you to say…you want to cum in my pussy. Say that for me baby boy". Both of them drenched in sweat at this point as their juices are about to be mixed together.

"I…I…want to cum in Lynn's pussy but won't…gah…that make you…pregnant" he says making her eyes widen since Lynn thought Lincoln didn't know about all of that.

"No, don't worry about it. Today I'm safe so just shoot your cum into me". She takes a brief break from grinding Lincoln and plants a sweet kiss. Looking lovingly in his eyes "you have my permission" and goes back to pounding his throbbing manhood.

Lincoln knew some things about sex but certain terms were still lost to him. For some reason when she said "safe", Lincoln believed Lynn was using a sport analogy so he just went along with it.

"Aaaagh….aaaahhh…almost there, mhmm, I'm almost…"

"Nnnngahh…me too Linc…together…I want us to cum together, don't care if there's a mess".

With that said, the jock and white top smash their bodies against one another using intense speed, the collective moaning could be heard from outside the house. Speaking in unison, "I'M CUMMING" following the release of enough sperm and love juice to fill a medium size cup. Lynn lies on top of Lincoln, panting heavily and sweating on him for at least a minute before pulling herself off. The sensation of the two siblings' privates disconnecting resembled that of pulling gooey taffy apart after it sat in the sun too long.

Lynn lies beside him and decides to scoop some of the jizz out of her pussy. The tomboy moves the small amount on her two fingers up to her nose, taking a whiff. "Whoa, smells like mayonnaise. I wonder how it tastes…" Lynn licks it up and immediately regrets that decision "eck, tastes like uncooked cookie dough or glue!"

Lincoln can't help but chuckle at Lynn and turns his head towards her "pretty sure since that came from my dick that means it probably isn't meant for snacking". Lincoln laughs more causing Lynn to pout and want to punch him in the arm. But that was the old Lynn and the new one didn't want to ruin the moment so she laughed along with him.

Turning on her side towards Lincoln, Lynn rests her hand on her brother's stomach, caressing it slowly. "Hey Linc, tell me how you know about pregnancy because I figured that 12 year old guys would only care about video games and movies".

"One word or, rather name: Lisa".

"LISA! I'm afraid to ask why our five year old little sister gave you the sex talk".

"Lynn, its Lisa; the same girl who constantly takes DNA samples from us without our permission oh and let's not forget about the tracking devices".

"So true, but how did you two end up discussing baby making?" Lynn propped herself up on one arm looking at him with curiosity; her hand still rubbing Lincoln's stomach.

"All I remember is Lisa coming into my room talking about how primates constantly desire to breed and before I know it, she's talking about a woman's sexual reproduction.

"That's, weird of course but as you said, it's Lisa. Anyways, um, this whole thing was nice, actually I'm glad we did this and hope this isn't just a one time thing. Unless that is what you want…" Lynn sounding rather nervous as she awaits Lincoln's response.

"Well it wouldn't be very manly of me to just end things like this now would it? But, does this mean you and I are a couple?"

"I…think so, just not a normal couple. But don't think about all the specifics now and just enjoy what we've created here". Lynn flashes a smile at her new boy toy, leaning in to kiss his cheek, then again, and again while her hand moves down to Lincoln's limp cock.

"Lynn cou-, Lynn come on don't…"

"Don't what? You know you love my kisses and besides…" she grabs his dick and starts rubbing "I'm still horny baby".

"How is that even poss-…" Lincoln is cut off due to Lynn kissing him on the mouth trying to get the guy excited but time was not on their side. Lincoln broke the kiss after hearing the horn from the family van. He sits up quickly and sees the time is 6pm on Lynn's football clock…and that she was still jacking him off. "For the love of-, Lynn STOP the family is back and we need to clean this place up!" Managing to free himself from her grasp, Lincoln hops off the bed and quickly scrambles for his pants.

Chuckling a little, Lynn throws him his shirt "don't worry, I'll handle it but you better hurry up. I can hear the twins fighting". Lincoln gets dressed and rushes for the door, half way through the exit Lynn calls to him "hey pervert, till next time".

He smiles back at her as the door closes, returning to his room just in time. Lynn drags the stained sheet off the bed and notices the pie still splattered on the carpet. "Uhghh Lucy is never going to get off my back about that. The amount of stress this will cause me…hmmmf guess I'll have to see my boyfriend in the morning about it" she says with a sly smile.

Well readers that is the end to my first chapter. Pretty lengthy huh? The next one will take some time of course but leave comments and let me know what you all think. Later days.


	2. Dealing with Lynn

The Loud House and use of any and all characters are property of Nickelodeon and all respective owners. These stories are for critique/parody under the Fair Use Act.

Well I am back at it people and I am just overjoyed that my amateur work was so well received by so many different readers. Did not think I'd be added to anyone's favorite's list. All I can say is hope this new chapter does better than the first. Let's see where the story goes from here! (Little heads up, you may want to grab snacks and some drinks) : )

 **Ch. 2 Tickling Luan's Funny Bone**

In the early hours of the morning the sun begins to slowly peer through the small window of Lincoln's room. The young man lies in his narrow bed snoring softly and smacking his lips little by little. The fish clock on the wall strikes 5am as Lincoln lies on his back in his orange pajamas. A small creaking noise can be heard from the door. Not loud enough to wake our boy but instead causes him to stir for a moment. During his slumber, Lincoln's mind flashes back to the events that happened the previous day; all he did with Lynn plays over in a vivid loop.

One might think that such memories would cause much regret or even a little shame given that Lincoln was taught about the immorality of incest. Lynn was taught the same things but she wasn't the type to follow rules that didn't appeal to what she wanted. A calm smile, followed by a regular moan, was made as the white haired wonder remembered how great Lynn's body felt; the touch of her breasts and ass, the taste from her soft firm lips. To simply put it, snow white craved the jock the same way bees crave honey… or how Miley Cyrus craves to not be remembered as Hannah Montana anymore. Strangely enough, the blue sheets covering Lincoln's body from the neck down had been moved and pushed to the floor. What is strange about this was that Lincoln was still fully asleep.

The sound of the door closing back could be faintly heard but still Lincoln sleeps. The string on his pants had been carefully undone and was being slowly pulled down. As the garment reached the guy's ankles, Lincoln ended up stirring slightly followed by an attempt to twist his lower body. However, he was held in place, as if by five grown men. The smile he had turned into a straight face as Lincoln became half asleep.

What could possibly be happening to the young guy? Had one of Lucy's ghost friends decided to haunt the man? Was this all some weird dream created by the newfound lust growing within his soul? If only it was that simple…no it was not a spirit or a wet dream but rather a horny fourteen year old girl. After somehow managing to lift Lincoln's legs up and pull off the pants without waking him, Lynn tosses them to the floor, crawling carefully to the boy's softened cock.

The jock chose to wear a white tank top that was a size smaller than it should have been along with a red jock strap. She looked down to admire Lincoln's dick; it was a surprisingly nice length Lynn thought to herself. "Man, I can't believe that was inside me yesterday…mhmm my cooch is already craving it. Got to be at least 4 and a half inches maybe 5" Madam Strong's mouth watered as she remembered the salty and smooth taste when she sucked on it.

Lynn took a quick look upwards to see if her brother had woken up, Lincoln still slumbered but that was going to change rather quickly. She looks back down at her favorite meat stick, leans down towards it only meters away.

Taking a deep inhale, the clean scent surrounding "junior" drives Lynn's eagerness to its breaking point. Moving her legs apart and placing them at her boy toy's sides with his legs right underneath her. With Lynn's hands positioned carefully as to not brush against Lincoln, "well time to get what is mine, get ready Linc". Excreting a little more saliva to her tongue, Miss All-In hangs it over the member as the fluid oozes on to it like syrup being poured onto fresh pancakes. Moving her head up and down, the coating of powder hair's cock becomes complete.

While on all fours, Lynn proceeds to run her tongue from the tip all the way up to the base. Her licking resembled that of a kitten tasting milk from its bowl. Naturally she couldn't do much to contain the moans emanating from her mouth as the memories from yesterday's "activities" began to set in.

Of course Lincoln's body reacted to the stimulation by stiffening harder than a surfboard. Lynn's bright red tongue continued licking her morning treat vigorously. Slowly it became erect and started to rise by each passing second, "there we go junior, time to wake up for your "bath" and maybe a little more". Standing at full attention, the jock takes a final lick up the smooth shaft followed by consuming it with ease. At this point she doesn't try to even be careful anymore and decides to just give it the usual 110%.

Lincoln begins to stir rather intensely as the sensation of Lynn's mouth pussy brings him out of his sleep. Thinking to himself, "nnngh…why does it feel like my pants are off? Also what's that squishing sound? I swear I've heard it before…" His eyes open half way but Lincoln still isn't able to see. Turning his head to the right and then the left, our boy moves his hands to his eyes rubbing them. Supple moaning could be heard as the man's awareness rose and finally he realized what was going on. Trying to ignore how good it felt to be serviced by his girlfriend once again, Lincoln stops rubbing and lifts his head up to look down at Lynn's wake up call.

Attempting to show he is unphased by Lynn's skills, "ugggh…Lynn…I… gaaah the way you swirl your tongue…no, no look I know you love me and I feel the same but it is way too early for this!" Realizing she was ignoring him, again, Lincoln props his upper body on both hands in an impulsive attempt to look more serious.

"Seriously why can't you just show a little self…uh…self…holy" what caused this sudden shock to the kid was the site of Lynn not wearing her hair in the usual ponytail fashion. This was a rare site indeed since this was a first for white top. For a brief second, Lincoln almost didn't recognize who this cute lady, with the flowing brown hair, was and suddenly… the lad became tongue tied along with his cheeks burning red.

Taking a brief break from the blowing to tease her brother, Lynn pulls her head up with lips still firmly wrapped around the shaft. A subtle pop noise was made as Sporty let junior get some air. Resting her entire body on his legs but still holding Lincoln's package in her left hand, Lynn states with a sly look "well good morning Linc, is something the matter? Sounded like you had something important to say…go on, don't let me stop you". With a small pout on his face that was more adorable than intimidating, Lincoln tries to tell her off but as his mouth opens, Lady Dutch Oven quickly absorbs snow dome's left nut-sack and juggles it between her teeth and tongue like a jawbreaker.

"Aaaaah…mhmm…ehhh dang it Lynn would you just! Hermff" Linc ends up silencing himself remembering that four of his younger siblings' rooms were only a few steps beyond the door. Add the fact that the wall's were paper thin, yelling was out of the question so intensely whispering was all the man could do less he ends up being caught with his pants down… literally.

"Gah…ommf…hey, why are…crap this, where are you learning these skills from?! I…need to focus but not with my jewel in your mouth! Please ease up a little…" sensing the desperation in her little brother's voice and the fact she loved making him squirm with pleasure, the jock gave a final playful tug on Linc's ball sac before opening her mouth.

Still holding on to our boy's rod for dear life while tracing her thumb gently up and down the shaft, Lynn looks up to her boyfriend with the most fake innocent eyes anyone could imagine. She states nonchalantly "was there something you wanted to discuss with your big sis? Or maybe you wanted to switch places for a bit" Lynn says with a smug smile.

Being more use to the stimulation white top straightens his face but still remains blushing "not even close I mean, why are you giving me a blowjob so early in the morning? Our sisters are still here and what you're doing is way too risky".

"Hey don't worry so much, they're all asleep and besides you are pretty much at fault for what is happening right now".

Obviously Lynn's words confused him which caused his eyes to widen for a split second before more answers were sought.

"What do you mean this is my fault? I'm not the one who came into someone else's room, stripped them and is now playing around with their privates!" Lincoln states in a quiet fury.

Twirling his swollen cock around like a loose joystick, Miss Punchy looks at him like a second head just grew out of his neck. "Well, you aren't the one who started our…"play time" but you did give me a bunch of signals at dinner last night" she states before taking a few quick licks.

"What…aww…signals? I don't understand…uh…oh dang it now I remember" Lincoln's mind flashes back to yesterday night when he sat down to a nice family meal: only Lynn wasn't being her usual self especially with what was being served.

\- Last night: 7pm-

The Loud family sits down in the main dining room and delves into their usual antics: Leni obsesses over her appearance; Luna speaks in a fake British accent while tapping her hands in an attempt to create her own rhythm; Luan comes up with random jokes which causes only her to laugh; Lucy buries her head in one of her poetry books; Lana and Lola argue about their obvious differences about what is "cool" from what isn't; Lisa boasts about her recent breakthroughs with nuclear fusion; Lily just acts as her usual adorable self.

Lynn chose to sit next to Lincoln at the far end of the table which made everyone notice and expect problems to arise. They each sit; Lincoln looks down at the table in a somewhat sad way while Lynn's eyes remain close with her head slightly raised. Their parents Lynn Sr. and Rita enter the room and immediately sense the tension as everyone stares at white top and the jock in silence.

Lynn Sr. holding a large covered tray looks over to Rita as they both worry a fight might break out between the two. Their mom proceeds to intervene before that happens "I really hope you two are going to be nice to one another tonight. Lynn, remember the talk we had about you setting a good example for your younger siblings. There is a reason I had both of you stay home and miss Lucy's poetry reading. Please, I don't want any trouble, understand?" Rita says in a stern voice.

Lynn opens her eyes and looks over to Lincoln with a straight face. Lincoln's gaze moves from off the table to meet her's. The family waits with breathless anticipation to see what conflict occurs between them. A smile soon follows on Lynn's face and so does one on Lincoln's. They start chuckling at each other which becomes a hearty laugh. There wasn't a jaw in the room that wasn't dropped due to the unusual display of positivity made by this young man and Lady. While still looking cheery, the two turn and face everyone as they speak in unison "no trouble here mom". Lynn Sr. decides to break the silence "well, good enough for me so let's dig in kids! I've decided to make a simple treat for you guys. Luna, drum roll if you please…" The rocker some how pulls two drum sticks out of nowhere and begins tapping the table with a surprisingly infectious beat.

Lifting the lid in a dramatic way, a pile of thick juicy hot dogs with four different types of dipping sauces is revealed. Sliding the tray to the center of the table, a mixture of reactions from all the girls can be heard. Eventually they get over themselves and start digging in after filling up their plates. Lincoln feels especially hungry after the "workout" he did with Lynn just a few hours ago. After eating one and starting on a second dog, his gaze drifts over to the jock which causes his eyes to widen.

Nobody at the table had noticed the complete look of shock on the boy's face. Now you might be asking what could cause such a reaction from eating something as basic as a cooked tube of meat. The answer: just about anything one's mind could imagine. Instead of just taking a few bites of her food, Lynn is actually sucking on it in a similar way as when they were alone. Her pink tongue swirls around the meat, moving up and down, even gently grazing the tip all while it remains skewered on the fork in her right hand. Lincoln couldn't believe how careless she was being and with everybody so close to where they sat. He takes a quick look at the others to see who else has noticed Madam Dutch Oven's dirty behavior.

Heart racing, chest heaving and his throat dryer than the Sahara desert, Lincoln's eyes scan the room carefully to find that… no one has noticed what Lynn was doing. They were all too busy eating, chatting and being there usual wacky selves. The man sees this as an opportunity to tell Lynn to quit fooling around since he knows she must be doing this on purpose. Turning his gaze back to Lynn and ready to whisper, the man instead finds his jaw slightly opened. While the jock uses her right to hold up the meat to her mouth, Lynn secretly uses the other hand to rub her vagina through the basketball shorts.

Trying his very best to stay angry but of course Lincoln's hormones are now fully on fire, a blush now forms across his face as he can't help but stare as her fingers continue rubbing. Lincoln closes his mouth and takes a quick look up to realize Lynn's been watching his reactions this entire time. As she pulls her soft lips off the hot dog, a sly and seductive smile is revealed; no doubt to taunt our boy. The amount of embarrassment added with the fact that "junior" decided to pitch a tent under the table, causes Lincoln to move both his hands to grab his crotch. He turns away from Lynn and looks straight ahead as the rest of the siblings still are unaware of this secret dilemma.

Lincoln's legs start to rub together as the unbearable tightness grows in his loins. Closing his eyes and tightening his mouth, the feeling had grown too uncomfortable so he proceeds to get up from the table in an abrupt way. Standing quickly and trying to cover the shameful hard-on with his orange shirt, Lincoln manages to speak over everyone "CAN I BE EXCUSED PLEASE?!" The room is now filled with silence as everyone looks at him causing Lincoln's face to become flushed. Lynn of course can be seen eating the hot dogs regularly now since she sensed that Lincoln would attempt a hasty departure, drawing attention in their direction.

Rita is the first to break the silence but notices how distraught her son seems "of course sweetie but are you ok? Your face is all red; I hope you aren't getting a fever. Come here, let me check your temperature…" she stands up and starts to move towards him.

Lincoln immediately stops his mother by calling to her in a cracking voice "n-no need mom I am fine; perfectly fine I-I might h-have grab a few too many spicy d-dogs!" He starts to shuffle to his left, moving behind Lynn who is nearly finished with her plate of food. Performing a rather speedy but awkward walk, white top makes his way pass the others without holding down his shirt. Hoping and silently praying that none of them, especially his dad, notice the bulge protruding from the right thigh area of his blue jeans.

Rounding the corner and on his way to the downstairs bathroom, both of the parents look at each other and shrug their shoulders while Rita sits back down. The others look at each other for a brief second and then return to their usual conversations. Lynn finishes her meal with her eyes ominously closed, cleans her mouth rather proper-like and after setting down the fork, the jock looks over in the direction where her boy toy went. Suffice it to say, the tough girl wasn't done with Lincoln yet.

Lincoln had reached the bathroom and got inside, shutting the door quickly behind him. He rests himself against it and breathes heavily while looking up to the ceiling. "Lynn…why did you do this to me? I know you like to tease me but all of that…" he takes a deep breath and sigh as the man looks down to the bulge still pressing against his jeans "was way too much!" Lincoln takes his right hand and places it on his crotch to see just how bad things are down there.

"Great, I'm still hard as a rock…what am I going to do now? Aaah… maybe…if I just…rub one out in the…toilet then it'll simmer down". Masturbation had not been the best option given the difficult position Linc was now in but the arousal caused by Lynn had set in beyond the point of no return. Our boy closes his eyes, lifts his head up straight and unzips his fly to let junior get some air. Taking it out through the hole, the smooth yet vein-like feel of the cut 6 and a half inch pecker was very calming for him despite never having masturbated before.

Standing there pleasuring himself, Lincoln's mind returns to thoughts of Lynn's body. Although he was still mad at her, white top was also in love with that brown hair vixen. What a conflict of emotions for this plucky young stud, the feeling of slight sorrow over how easily he let his big sis seduce him, the feeling of anger over how reckless the jock was just now at dinner and… the feeling of shame over how badly Lincoln wanted to be played with by Lynn. Somehow these negative emotions made the self-rub down more enjoyable and propelled Linc closer to cumming but yet it seemed like something was missing…or rather someone. "Gawww...god Lynn, you jerk, making me this hard! You know what you were doing… crap…this f-feels sort of nice and yet I don't feel like shooting. Ooooh… gaishh…nnnerfosh, come on already!" The young guy did just about all he could to "lighten his load" as it was.

From pumping with one hand to two, Lincoln stroked long and hard, short and fast, up, down, and all around but still no change. After the last jerk, Lincoln threw his hands to his sides and tilts his body against the door. So there the lad stood, cock fully erect and exposed. For the moment Lincoln felt like a common animal rather than a man "nothing is working and if that's not bad enough I…I…I want to fuck Lynn now! But not gently, like to the point she begs me to stop…" It would seem pleasure from another person was the only way for white top to cum and all he could think about was having rough sex with Miss Punchy. In an ironic, funny and unfortunate turn of events…Lynn had been standing outside and heard everything.

Speaking loud enough to be heard through the door, "damn baby boy, if you wanted me that bad, all you had to do was say so. Don't worry I'm coming in now to "heal" you".

Suddenly hearing his girlfriend's voice caused Linc to almost bounce off the doorway and as he stumbles back, the feeling of rage overtakes Lincoln's lust. The man stands up straight and pushes down on his penis with both hands in an unsuccessful attempt to hide the boner. Lynn opens the door and takes a brief pause as she sees her exposed brother looking at her like the jock just burned his favorite comics. Lynn puckers her lips a bit all while making a smug face and enters the bathroom, pulling the door in behind her in a playful manner. A deafening silence fills the room quickly as the lovers stare at each other without so much as blinking.

Lynn straightens her face and takes a few steps towards him "so, what'cha dooooing?" trying to sound cute. "Having a little party I see and why wasn't I invited?" The jock bends forward slightly while looking at Linc's swollen stiffy, her arms folded over.

Lincoln still trying to cover himself speaks in an upset tone "Lynn… whatever you're thinking, re-think it…now!"

Sensing the hostility in his voice, Lynn stands back up and takes another step closer, her serious face now showing. "Um…what's with the attitude nerdling? You know I'm here to help you out right?"

"Help me out?! More like help yourself. You caused this to happen and what's worse you deliberately did it knowing full well that I'd lose control".

Lynn gives Linc a "so what" expression while her arms remain folded. "Fine, yes you caught me, I did it copper, take me away!" The jock sticks her arms out in a way that simulates when a person is being arrested.

Still scowling at her and trying to hide "junior", the boy replies "wow I truly love how you're taking this as a big joke! What was that back at the dinner table? Why would you do something so…you know what I'm just going to say it, stupid!?"

Lynn moves her arms to her sides and frowns at Linc's rude comment. "Okay…two things: one, how's about you calm down because stress doesn't look good on you and two, this is the most important," getting much closer to him "don't ever, EVER, talk to me like that again…understand punk?" A threatening look is flashed at Lincoln for a brief second which causes his dick to loosen a bit.

The old Lincoln knew better than to challenge Madam Dutch Oven when she got like this but having gone all the way with her just a few hours ago, it was as if Lynn's confidence was absorbed into him. With that, Linc uncovers his crotch and stands ready to face his sis head on. "Oh I understand and now realize I am to blame for the way you've been behaving. I should have set up limits with you…"

A shocked and puzzled look becomes scrawled on her face as a fair amount of worry creeps in "what do you mean by limits? Wait, just wait a minute, don't make any hasty decisions. I didn't mean what I just said".

Linc starts to feel less and less hard as the feeling of control washes over him like a waterfall. "No I think you did mean to say what you just said and I want to thank you for being yourself. Makes what I'm about to say next much easier…"

"Alright you're…kinda making me nervous here baby bro…why are you being so…mean to me!? What is this how you're going to be whenever I flirt with you? You said you loved me…" Lynn's sad eyes make an appearance while she gazes into Lincoln's…along with her left hand moving forward, slowly, trying to grab his now "sleeping" cock.

The man felt himself almost mesmerized by the Kick-Butt chick's alluring pupils which made his guard drop for only a moment. Lincoln's view shifts down when he senses Lynn's attempt to get his sex drive going. Before she can work her coercion, the man grabs her by the wrist while pushing back the advances. Managing to hold Lynn in place just a few meters away from "junior", Linc gets even more upset "Did you not hear me? I said no so stop it!" he says while glaring at a level never before reached by the lad.

Now desperate and feeling much discomfort, the jock tries for a second attempt to grab onto the rod with her right hand but is stopped by Linc once again. The two finds themselves struggling with one another; one wanting to fuck and the other trying to gain control. "LINCOLN…y-your really starting to hurt my…feelings! I'm trying to help you feel so good but instead you're being a total cock block!"

Lynn pushes even harder, basically forcing herself on him. Linc struggles to hold her back for a moment while stumbling backwards. For whatever strange reason, the boy managed to match his physical strength with that of Miss Athletic. With both feet firmly planted, the right foot farther back then the left, white top forces the jock's arms up and holds them in between their bodies. "What the hell…Lynn, christ, I DON'T WANT…are you trying to force me to have sex!? Back…off…"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything! I am simply trying to persuade you to uh…um, make the right choice. I know you want to cum, want to fuck me! I heard you Lincoln so, are you going to be a man…eeergh…or a liar?!"

Still struggling to keep Lynn from pushing him to the ground and riding Lincoln like a wild animal in heat, the man runs low on options of how to get out of this horrible situation. The grip Linc had on Lynn's forearms got tighter as she continued to forcefully push her arms towards his collar. The worse about all of what is happening… the look of fear and terror within Lynn's eyes as her teeth became clenched together. The agonizing groans coming from her mouth started to scare the young guy and he knew something drastic needed to be done. "I-I…know what I said to you before and I meant it, all of it! But, ngggh…gersh…you need to learn to think before you act and…" With all the strength he could muster, Linc forced the jock backwards step by step and with a final burst of energy, shoves her to the ground "when I say…no, I MEAN IT!"

Lynn's reaction to being overpowered by her brother left the sensation of disbelief within her mind. Recovering quickly from the fall but still remaining on the floor, the tough girl moves her upper torso off the ground with both arms and just looks up to Lincoln.

Slouched over, slightly tired, dick still hanging out but now more loose than before, Linc takes a few quick breaths and straightens himself up. Adjusting his line of sight down to match Lynn's, white top obviously expected the chick to be pissed beyond every and all measure but instead, Lynn was very upset and on the verge of crying.

As tears began forming in her already reddish eyes, Lynn speaks in a tone so soft and fragile that Lincoln's heart couldn't help but sink like the Titanic. "Linc…b-but Linc you said…and at the dinner table…t-the signals you gave me…"

Lincoln closes his eyes, tilts his head down slightly and pauses for a moment contemplating everything that has happened. Shaking his head to the sides a few times, eyes still closed, Linc stops with his arms at his sides "whatever…you think, no, I-I, damn how do I say this?" His eyes open to reveal that despite everything that has happened in the span of 30 minutes, the now grown-up "junior" still hangs down through the pants' zipper, limp but still an impressive length and width.

"CRAP I can't believe I'm still out like this…look Lynn" he tucks his cock back in and zips up, making eye contact. "I will always love you and nothing will change that but you need to be more considerate of the time and place you do these…"flirts" of yours. Now I think I should just go because…it's just for the best. Man, I hope the family didn't hear all of our screaming".

"But Linc…"

"Lynn…please, if you care about me you'll let me go and not make a fuss" Lincoln walks around her while she still sits on the ground and opens the door carefully, checking to see if anyone is around. Before leaving he looks back at her feeling extremely lousy "sorry I pushed you". He heads out and closes the bathroom door.

Madam Punchy gets to her feet and looks at the door over her left shoulder, tears begin running down her now flushed face "Lincoln…you freaking idiot… they aren't even inside the house" Lynn had convinced the others to go outside and star gaze so that she and her boyfriend could have some alone time much to her disappointment. She turns and looks straight ahead, now with rage and determination filling up inside her heart. "I'm not giving up… let's see if you can resist me when your guard is completely down!" The jock wipes away the tears and snot while a devilish and sly smile creeps out of her luscious lips.

-Following morning: 5:30am-

"Mmmhm, now I see why…you're doing this. I guess this is my fault, sort of" Lincoln stares down as Lynn continues sucking him, the wet sloshing sounds could be heard. "This is so unfair…ngh…I can't even be mad about this because…" our guy was trying to find some reason, some excuse of any kind to end what was happening right now but he was at a loss. Realizing that time was not on his side and both his legs were fully pinned under Lynn's well fit body, the only course of action to take was to give in to whatever the jock wanted.

"A-alright Lynn…just tell m-me what you want and I'll do it, I guess I owe you that much" Linc still feeling a mixture of unease and excitement.

Hearing those words, she slowly pulls off the boy's swollen cock making subtle slurping sounds up the shaft. As the tip is reached, the jock takes a playful nibble right before his woody swings up towards his lower stomach. Lynn looks up and rests her left hand on top of it while her right hand rubs Linc's left thigh, pondering how to take advantage of the "victory" over him.

"I'm confused, what do you mean what I want? You are the one who needs to make it up to me after what happened last night. What do you think I want?" she moves her right hand across from Linc's left thigh and grips his testicles, playfully juggling them.

Both of the guy's cheeks were still rosy red and his body temperature was well pass normal levels. You can say what you want about Lynn, but she always knew how to savor a win and look seductive while doing it. "Aaaah…don't be like that, you already have me at your mercy so just… nggush…get on with it!"

"There is no way you are this naïve…think whippy dip, do the words "Lynn Loud will only accept the best quality of man" ring a…ball?"

As the man was about to speak, he pauses to respond to the last bit of Kick-Butt's sentence "uh, don't you mean bell?"

"No…I meant BALL!" Lynn manages to grip both of Linc's nuts and tugs on them hard, holding them at a short length.

This abrupt act sent waves of pain and strangely, pleasure, through his body that made Lincoln want to cry out but he caught himself by shoving his right hand over his mouth and lying back down on the bed. Linc's entire upper body squirmed and not a single thought went through his mind, but the clenching of the boy's left hand into a fist indicated that the rage within was quickly rising.

Lynn of course takes things further by taunting her little brother as she gently sways the ball sac side to side. Despite Lincoln's face pointing to the ceiling and both eyes close, Madam Punchy knew her actions were affecting her boy toy's mood so she decides to add more fuel to the fire. "Hey, hey… boyfriend…what's the maaaatterrr? Feeling a little tight down here? HUH?!" Lynn still remained quiet enough that only Linc was able to hear even though he was spending about 87% of his will power trying to contain the shouts/groans. "I asked you a question cock tease! Wimp, loser, god you're a little baby bitch. Oh and I can't forget dumb, bet you still don't know what I want. Maybe I should go 100% on your candy ass…"

Lincoln's manhood was throbbing hard to the point that the jock's left hand was pulsing with it. Lynn definitely knew it was time to put the final phase of her "wild sex" plan in effect. She figured either one of two things would happen: Lincoln ends up blowing a wide load of sperm on his stomach or the amount of agitation that will be inflicted pushes them to perform something even greater. In a seductive voice "this'll teach you not to push girls to the ground Casper!" without even a little sign of tenderness, Miss Dutch Oven inhales the kid's right testicle into her mouth which at this point was as hot as a furnace. She still tugs the entire sac at the same time too! Lynn truly knew how to multi-task and Linc was caught between both heaven and hell over the unbearable feeling swirling in his crotch. Although, it wasn't swirling as much as Lynn's tongue on the man's precious "jewel".

With both hands now covering the man's mouth but roaring moans being heard quietly through the small creases between Linc's fingers, the control level white top tried to maintain was now in the red. His upper body began heaving up and down as if a convulsion had occurred. After fifteen seconds of this onslaught, Lincoln pulled himself up and extended his right arm out waving it side to side in a "stop for all that is holy" sort of fashion with eyes wide open.

Lynn sees this and finally ungrips the "tender package" mouth-and-all. She moves both hands to Linc's sides as they rest on the bed and leans her body up a bit as the cleavage from the jock's firm bosom now comes in better view. Eyes squinted, hair flowing down somewhat elegantly and a small smile plastered on, Lynn's eyes meet his "so have you finally figured it out or should I try both at once?"

The plan man moves both his hands away and places them on the bed, heavy breathing escapes pass his mouth. A few beads of sweat run down the sides of his face as a long silence looms in the air. As if inheriting a new, strange ability, the pupils in Linc's eyes change into thin circles…one might say the "beast" was unlocked that warm Saturday morning. He sits up and looks down at his lover feeling more than ready to get some payback.

Sporty of course realized her plan had worked the way she was hoping but still proceeded to keep poking at her little brother. In a baby-talk tone of voice "aaaaahhhh…does baby whines-a lot need his bottle? You gonna cry for mommy?!"

"No…but I'm going to make you cry, RIGHT NOW! Get off my legs and take off your jock strap…and move your tank top up enough so your tits are sticking out. After that, come to the head of the bed and get on your hands and knees. Time to even the score…"

Lynn couldn't be any happier now that Lincoln's aggressive side had finally been awaken and tries to contain the joy. She fully complies with her brother's orders and pushes off of him followed by standing to her feet. Lincoln moves both legs around a bit as the blood circulates back through them. He slides down to the opposite end of the bed and takes a sitting position still hard as ever.

Lincoln peers to his right and looks at his sis with unbridled lust, the piercing gaze still remains which give goosebumps to Lynn. She runs her hands along her tits as the tight fitting sleeveless tank top shows them off so well, every curve fully expressed. Lynn opens her mouth and makes circular motions around its rim with her tongue. To add to her seductive dance, both breasts were push together tightly and rubbed, nearly bursting out like an ill-packed bag of luggage.

Remembering the instructions given by Lincoln, Lady Drop Kick stops the tongue play and does a 180 degree turn in a way resembling that of a runaway model, her hips casually leaning to the left. The man sneers at this display of his girlfriend trying to be cute while her legs spread apart. Bending over carefully, with hopes of showing everything under the strap, Lynn pulls it down at a moderate speed. Once again the puffy flaps of the barista's pussy in full view and the boy can only think of one word to describe it: _beautiful_ _._ For some reason Lincoln found himself also drawn to the small dot just above the snatch which could only be the anus.

As more impure ideas filled the young man's mind, Lynn removes the jock strap from her ankles as she stands up straight. Flinging the sport undies onto the small chair near the laptop resting on the desk, the top is then lifted just enough to the point that the firm C 78s drop out. Of course it remained on just as ordered and somehow the white color added tremendous depth to the armpit hair. Moving herself onto the bed head, the doggy position was made flawlessly with her toned ass at Linc's mercy. With her eyes close and head turn downward, the long brown hair falling pass both sides of her red freckled cheeks, Lynn speaks in a quiet yet embarrass tone "whenever you're ready baby just…please…please be mean…"

Lincoln can't help but stare at the tasty morsels which lay suspended in the air waiting to be "examined" by him. He runs his tongue around his bottom lip looking like a hungry wolf preparing to pounce on its prey. Acting as such, white top moves himself on the bed and crawls towards the "sweet" treats. Lincoln props up on his knees with his legs placed on the sides of Lynn's, locking them in place.

Lynn pretends to act unphased by her brother's leg lock but inside she grows much more eager to be played with. With eyes still fixed on her privates, the man grabs hold of Lynn's butt cheeks. Due to the jock being so well in shape, her ass was in a sense flat and smooth which wasn't a bad thing at all, just meant there wasn't much for Linc to play with. So our boy figured he better take advantage of this fact and begin the payback "you know tough girl, your ass is…decent enough but is still unimpressive. Way too difficult to get a good grip".

Lynn was enjoying the hands on attention from her boyfriend and the playful teasing was a delicious bonus. She of course retaliates due to her need of challenging others "oh really? Well…mhmm…didn't seem to be a problem…gawth…when you were rammin' me yesterday".

Lincoln pushes and squeezes her even harder trying to show who was in control "that's because I didn't get a good enough look…man you are so arrogant, I'm going to make you scream my name. Question is, how best to do it?" The option of shoving his mighty rod into her came to mind but doing so would propel Lynn to scream with intense pleasure which would alert the younger ones just outside the room. Taking a few more squeezes of the tushy, an idea forms when Lincoln's curiosity leads him to use the tips of both thumbs to open the jock's tender cooch.

Peering into the olive shape pink treat Linc decides to give it the same treatment that he recently received. "Now there's a thought…" a satisfying grin creeps in as the main man moves his face closer to start the tongue lashing but soon pauses just before the threshold is tasted. One quick sniff of the precious area reveals that the common object, known as a bar of soap, had not touched her vagina or anus for at least 12 hours…or more.

"Ughhh that smells just pain awful! When's the last time you bathed?!" Linc says in a quiet disgust while he swings his head back.

Some chuckling can be heard by him as Lynn's head moves up slightly revealing a really smug smile and looks back "heck if I know jizz hair but what I do know is I left it nice and stinky just for you. Go on and dig in… you're not gonna let a little smell stop you big boy!?" Miss Punchy pushes her ass closer to him to further the nasty surprise.

"No…and shut up, I'm the one calling the shots here…you…you smelly beast" Linc pushes her back in place and spreads open the holes once again.

Lynn turns her gaze forward again and giggles in a rather cute way "man I will never get over how adorable you are when you try acting tough. Makes me wanna eat you up like a salty pork sub ha!"

The man realized that clear action was the only way to get back control or at least keep Lynn from mocking him even more. "That's it, no more mercy… I'm sick of you treating me like I'm your toy!" with that quiet outburst, Lincoln closes his eyes and shoves his face into her ripe smelling cunt and anus. His tongue soon follows sampling the sleek and sour tasting womanhood.

Lynn's eyes widen and a slight yelp escapes out of her mouth while her back arches into a stiff curve. The jock's speech turns slurry and her body quakes hearing her brother's licking. "Gawwww, guish…ooooooo…s-so you finally got into t-the…swing of things, looks like all my waiting p-paid off. Get in there real good…AH". The volume of her voice was starting to get too high for comfort as the clock struck 6am.

White top pulls his tongue back in and scolds her while ignoring the sour taste lingering on it "what do you think your doing? You're going to wake up Lisa or Lily…or worse the twins, shut your mouth!"

The sensation left the tough girl a bit breathless "well…I-I can't help it…it feels too damn good…you're tongue skills are…too much. I really want you to keep eatin' me out but I can't hold in my moans".

"Then bury your face in my pillow and that will cover the noise, you dingbat" he says followed by eye rolls.

"Oh, good thinking and gives me a chance to rest my arms, I feel a bit weak all of a sudden" Lynn lowers her head on the pillow which prompts her butt slightly higher in the air as the firm boobs press against the bed.

Lincoln returns to his feast pushing as far as possible into her pussy with his nose just a millimeter under her stink-hole. Lynn returns to her heighten moaning but now with no restraint of any kind. The combination of sucking the smelly pussy and cat-like whimper swirls in the air as sunlight peers in through the window.

"UN…HUH…NNMM…HOSH…UNN…MMHMM…YEA…LICK ME… THIS…PUSSY…NEEDS PUNISHING…UHH…UHH…OH, OH, NERMF…AUNF, AUNF".

The disgusting smell had no longer affected Lincoln and the smooth, wet texture had taken over his mind and body. The tip of junior started to tingle in response to the unusual new feelings growing inside the boy's loins. _"_ _Yuck… it tastes like peeled onions and smells like a sack of dirty pennies but Lynn's moans… I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH!_ _"_ he thinks to himself as he pulls his tongue out again with it sticking out; loose "juices" clinging to the taste buds.

Breathing even heavier than usual, Lynn feels her brother's tongue exit her underside which makes the tough girl whine like a five year old "hey… mhmm… don't stop now, you can't be done yet. I want to keep feeling like a big winner… keep going, please Lincoln" Lynn shakes her ass to the sides as he holds it still.

The guy's eyes open as the "wild eye" pupils still remain and puts his tongue back in to savor the flavor "ewww, just terrible but I guess the sourness makes it unique. Furthermore…" Linc adjusts both thumbs to her bunghole's entrance and spreads it as far as possible. Strong Child's body shivers for a moment and her eyes widen as half her face lifts up from the pillow "who said anything about stopping!" The unthinkable was achieved by the lad; the man's tongue coils like a snake as it slithers into it.

A muffled yell could be heard by him as further progress is made through the tight little circle. The taste was obviously beyond bad which would have sicken anyone who just got into anal play but white top had built up an immunity it seems. Lynn had no choice but to cover her whole face with the pillow as she looses her senses. Even more slurping and occasional sucking of the spot continued for another two minutes; the only thing driving Lincoln to dig deeper into Lynn's basement was the satisfaction of knowing he'd finally gotten even for the ball-assault earlier. Wrapping his mouth around the pin-hole, the guy takes the biggest suck possible resulting in Lynn screaming into her pillow as a "familiar" liquid sprays across the chest area of Linc's orange pajama top.

Opening his eyes and feeling like a true Boss, the plan man thinks to himself _"_ _looks like the Lynner…is ME!_ _"_ Unhooking from the anus, and leaving a massive drool stain just above the cunt juice, Linc holds onto her sides as Miss Athletic body goes limp as the right side of her face moves up from the pillow. Further proof of Lincoln's win could be measured from the bright red color in Lynn's cheek and the hard breathing from her moist lips.

"That…hus…was…gaw…amazing. First place work bro, you definitely redeemed yourself from last night's…mistakes. Anyway, enough with living in the past I guess it is about time I get back to my room before the Crypt Keeper "rises to greet the morning" or some junk like that, ha! So if you could just free my legs…" Lynn adjusts herself and pushes her upper body up from the bed with both arms, her hair now a frazzled mess.

As Madam Dutch Oven feels her boyfriend's legs move away, without warning Linc flips her onto her back like a freshly laid pancake which caught Lynn by complete surprise. "Ooof, uh what's the big idea? I said you and I are squared and it's…almost…six…hey are you even listening? Lincoln?" she looks down over her tits and between her spread legs to see Linc's head pointed downward, vaguely silent.

Lincoln looks over the stain and soon more immoral thoughts fill his mind as junior remains stiff and unsatisfied. "You really made quite a mess on me jock strap and that won't do…not one bit" he begins to unbutton his shirt slowly while raising his head, the "beast" stare still in effect.

Lynn sees this and realizes that her brother wasn't quite done with the punishment and comes to accept the consequences of all the teasing she's put him through. "Alright, I understand…my big, strong man still needs to "empty the tank". I know the desire very well; please…stick your mighty hammer in me whenever you're ready". Lady Drop Kick draws both her legs back in a folded manner making a scrunched up M-shape.

The last button was undone and the guy flashes a grin that would make the Grinch or Charles Manson cringe. Taking hold of Lynn's legs and moving them straight into the air, Linc stands on his knees and positions his morning wood carefully "yeah I'm not going to do that but what I will do is give you a bath…with my spunk!" Before the girl can comprehend what she just heard, white top presses the smooth-toned legs together and pushes his dick in between the thighs. Half of the shaft pokes out showing just how big our boy really is. A humping motion is soon started while Lynn's legs are held in place.

"Awww what? Nngh…you don't want…ush…to fuck me? But why? It would feel so much better inside me…you know that baby! Ugh, this feels so weird…"

Now managing a steady rhythm, Lincoln responds with a straight face and stern voice "what part of "I'm gonna punish you" was not clear? I know you want this great dick of mine but if I give you what you want, then it wouldn't be a punishment now would it? So shut up and focus on making me cum…" Linc closes his eyes and presses his upper body against Lynn's legs, face included, while the humping increases in speed.

The jock started feeling strangely aroused as she observed this new sex act. With her body shaking from each thrust and her cheeks bright red, Lynn lays her head back. Subtle moans escape from her lips but since no penetration has been actually made, Lynn is able to control the volume of her voice.

Junior was already on the razor's edge of cumming so after only 30 seconds, the first "shower" fell on Lynn's entire stomach just under her supple breasts. Linc's eyes open and he releases her legs which drop on the bed like rocks. He stands and walks to the mid level of the tough girl's chest. The plan man's cock looms over Lynn and she stares at it waiting to see what happens next. "Good start but I'm still hard so next, sit up and suck me".

Miss Punchy does as she is told without question and lightly grips Linc's ass cheeks as the blowjob starts. He takes advantage of the situation and puts his hands on her head, moving junior further down Lynn's throat. "Mhmm, guess you realized whose truly in control now since you aren't even trying to argue. Never thought I'd see the day" he gazes down to see that Lynn's eyes were fully closed indicating the level of focus being used by her.

Still greatly sensitive from the recent ejaculation, Lincoln managed to keep from spraying for another 25 seconds. Feeling another wave coming, he quickly drags Lynn off making a loud popping noise followed by a giant blast of splooge covering her face with some getting in jock sweat's hair as well. As the last bit spurts out, junior finally calms down and Lynn opens her eyes while out of breath.

Feeling woozy, Linc moves to the edge of the bed and sits down. Taking a long blink while his head is turned away "don't expect… a goodbye kiss" he says in an almost other worldly voice which makes Lynn pause for a brief moment as she wipes off some of the cum and sits next to him. Looking straight ahead, the lad's eyes open revealing the thin black circles known as his pupils had return to normal. His gaze moves to the right and Linc sees his sis wiping the jizz from her face but the look is one of confusion…for some reason, Lincoln doesn't know why Lynn has all this sperm covering her. It's almost like a large part of the man's memory has disappeared or been blocked out.

Managing to partially clean off some of the substance, Lynn breaks the silence in a nonchalant manner "wow…look at all the creamy sauce you decided to share. For some reason I want to taste it but won't make that mistake again. Am I right? You know from the last time we fooled around" she looks at him waiting for a response but instead Linc just stares at Lynn, oblivious to what is going on. All he can remember was Miss Punchy savagely sucking on his nut-sack and then…nothing but darkness. Lowering her cum filled hands, Lynn starts to worry and tries once more to get a response from her lover "ugh, you okay? What's the matter, disappointed by my service? I did my best, my very best. Please don't be mad…"

Hearing Lynn's plea causes a response from Lincoln but with his memory still fuzzy, he's going to have to fake whatever comes out next. "No…no, I'm not mad at all. Everything you did was…amazing and I don't even care that you came for me like you did. It all turned out to be…fun". Thankfully Lynn is unable to see that her boy was completely talking out of his ass so fully believing Linc, a big smile grows on her face as a loving look is shared.

Noticing that his lover was still a sticky mess, Lincoln takes responsibility for what has been done even if his memory was tainted. "Oh where are my manners? Let me help you clean up" standing to his feet, the man takes a few short steps to his desk remembering there's a box of tissues in one of the drawers. After opening two of them, the tissues are finally found. Before turning back to give them to Lynn, he sees what could only be her red jock strap on the desk chair. Seeing it makes white top even more distraught due to him not being able to recall how it got there. Grabbing it as well, Lincoln walks back and presents the box to Lynn "here, it isn't much but better than leaving you like that".

Lynn grabs a few pieces and cleans off her hands and stomach with enough ease. "Thanks lil' bro or should I say lil' Boss since you did such a good job giving orders. But I don't need to tell you any of that…still can't believe you ate me out so well, pussy and ass included". She takes another tissue to wipe out her still wet cooch as Lincoln struggles to piece his memory together. After cleaning most of the fluids off, except her face and hair, Lynn tosses the used tissues in the waste bin just under the wall clock showing the time 6:55am. Looking up and seeing it, the tough girl's eyes widen which puts her in a mini state of panic "SHIT it's that late already!? Dang it this went longer then I was hoping Lucy or the others will be up any minute especially with the family trip today. I gotta get going" jumping to her feet, Lynn quickly drags the white tank top down to cover her torso; the tits still stretching it like before. Quickly moving for the door, her brother stops the girl since she forgot the other half of the erotic outfit.

"Wait, Lynn, your strap!" Linc raises his left arm to give the fabric to her.

"Oh yeah, that would explain the breeze between my knees heh" Lynn takes it and slips it back on, turning to take a silent exit. Unaware that at the same moment, Luan a.k.a the Joker (not taking a stab at DC) was on the verge of leaving her own room in a bright yellow bath robe and wearing clown theme slippers.

Before leaving Lynn turns back to Linc and moves much closer to him while the jizz still remains on her and he stands there holding the tissue box along with the button down orange top. "Look I know you said…what was it, "don't expect a goodbye kiss" but I just got to get some sugar from you babe. Come here…"

Taking hold of both sides of Linc's face, and closing her eyes, Lynn plants a nice, soft kiss with her tongue slipping through his lips, dancing with his own. During the makeout, the man's reaction is ridged and without feeling. The reason may have something to do with the five-word phrase that Lynn uttered just seconds ago because a sudden head rush was now happening. All the blocked out memories came back in an instant without Linc's eyes closing but his pupils fluctuated like ripples in water. This strange phenomenon lasts for as long as the kiss does and when they separate, the man remains stun. Letting go of his face and opening her eyes, Lynn backs away playfully and says in a cute way "bye Boss". Leaving the room, Lynn attempts a quiet return to her own place but Luan was half way through her door only a few seconds after. The prankster spots Lynn exiting and tip toeing from Linc's room so her curiosity prompts her to hide behind the bedroom door to spy on the jock.

"What is Lynn doing coming from Lincoln's room this early? Her hair is pulled out so that is definitely strange. What in the name of whoopee cushion is she wearing? Also that white stuff…has she taken up wearing facial cream to bed like Lola and Leni?" Remaining unseen and as Lynn gets back into her room, Chuckles steps from behind the door and tries to figure out what to do next. "This…I mean it's probably nothing but I should ask or at least talk to Linc about what I just saw…"

Back in the room, Lincoln snaps out of the trance, places the tissues on the desk, and is left with a wicked headache. "At least I can… remember what I did to Lynn but why does it feel like I wasn't the one doing all of it? Eck, god, I can still taste Lynn's ass and cunt juice on my tongue. What was I thinking; especially since I know she didn't bathe. What the heck was she talking about? Family trip? Oh yeah we're going to Wet Willy's Water Park today. Errr better get dressed" Putting on his orange pants which were on the floor, Lincoln buttons up four of the seven buttons on the shirt, which was started from the bottom, and notices the large stain left by his sister. "Well looks like this needs to be added to the wash" three knocks suddenly sound from outside the door "uh, whose there?"

"You bet' a" Luan says being unable to resist a terrible pun.

The man responds knowing already it had to be Luan "christ it's just one thing after another, you bet' a who?"

"You bet' a open the door, I need to talk to you" but no laugh or "iconic" two word phrase was said after the pun so he knew something had to be up.

Opening the door and trying not to look guilty, he sees jokey in her usual fashion, hair pulled into a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, mouth full of metal, ample DD 65 boobs that have somehow managed to defy gravity, and the medium size bubble butt that would be second only to Nicki Minaj's. Yes, good ol' Luan, same as always.

"Morning Lincster, I…uh…wanted to…um, talk about…" Luan stammers the moment she sees how tired and somewhat messed up her little brother is so she chooses to give him a break… for now. "On second thought, forget it. Anyway I'm going to go hop in the shower before breakfast and…and… eww what is that smell?" Luan starts to sniff around the air a few times to find the source of the stench. Prank One fixes her sights on Linc and moves closer to his face.

"Hey, what gives? Don't get so close to me" Lincoln's worried face rears itself since he knows that she must be smelling his "dirty" mouth.

Taking a deep inhale, Mrs. Slapstick finds the source and pulls back in disgust "HOLY…I've heard of talkin' trash but your breath actually smells like trash! New plan, I'll wait, you go ahead of me". She turns around and walks away while her ass jiggles from each step.

The man looks into the air completely embarrassed "well this has been a lovely and unusual morning! What next…" he closes the door relieved but still worried that more trouble was in store for him. Boy was he right…

The morning continues as the rest of the family wakes up. Bustling noise fills the house as everyone gets into their collective swimwear, performing their typical bathroom routines, and engaging in "playful" banter as only a bunch of girls and one boy could do. After 2 hours of fixing themselves up, some more than others, they head downstairs to fill their stomachs but Lincoln, Lynn and a still curious Luan remain upstairs.

Wearing tan colored sandals, white trunks with orange stripes and a grey t-shirt, Linc exits his bedroom carrying a light orange duffel bag which we assume has a change of clothes in it. About to walk downstairs to get his grub on, one of the bedroom doors open and Lynn comes walking out. The man turns around and sees his girl wearing a one piece strapless swimsuit with an image of a basketball on the chest. It was mostly red from front to back with black running along the edges. Her sandals were a muddy brown which didn't match her blue gym bag at all but of course she didn't care. Noticing how well the outfit accentuates her body, Linc can't help but want to complement her "looking really good sis, that a new outfit?" he takes a few steps towards her as she closes the door behind.

"Actually yes, I picked it up last week when I… well was still mad at you. I was in a "buying rage" and somehow this ended up in my hands. It isn't really me but if you like it…you sure it looks good on me?" Lynn looks over herself not feeling even slightly cute.

"Seriously, you're still dumping on yourself? Lynn you are more attractive then you give yourself credit for. Never forget that, okay?" The man gives her a reassuring smile that fills Lady Drop Kick with much needed confidence. Seeing the sincerity on his face, she can't help but feel large amounts of joy among other yearnings.

"You always seem to know the right thing to say, usually. Thanks for making me feel…special and I got to say you don't look half bad either. I think I'd go even a little further and say…" Lynn drops the bag to the floor and pulls the man a little closer by grabbing hold of the strap on his bag "you look down right yummy" she says in a seductive voice.

"Easy now, you already got your fill this morning besides I don't have the energy for any more today and the mood is far from good, okay?" Linc appears to not be phased by Lynn's advances which show a subtle but very important change in the couple's relationship. She recognizes her little brother's newfound maturity and out of respect let's go of the bag, casually placing her hands on her lean hips.

"Not gonna lie, I was expecting you to get all flustered and twitchy. I guess a little of yours truly rubbed off on you…and not just physically, ha!" with a cocky smile showing.

Lincoln attempts to match her level of cool "yea well…" just then the sound of another door opening down the hall is heard. They both look over in the direction and out steps Luan wearing something that may cause a heap of problems down the road. Or should I say what the Laugh Riot wears wouldn't matter at all…if she didn't end up out dressing the tough girl. Exiting around the door, a sight so rare is now revealed.

Luan casually strolls towards them wearing a two piece leopard print bikini with noodle strings for the top and bottom. Her extra sized rack and ass are covered, mostly, but the design makes her body all the more mouth watering. The accompanying apparel of open toe white sandals with yellow flowers on both and a lemon yellow sun hat gave her a bit of an elegant side as well. But of course the wacky clown theme carrying bag was a reminder of who Luan will always be at heart.

At first Lynn doesn't really mind what her big sister has on since Jokey has taken to experimenting with clothing. But as she looks over to her man, Miss Punchy's eyes widen to see that Lincoln was staring at Luan with lustful intent. He wasn't obvious about it since this is the first time Linc saw her in this light but regardless, Lynn knew the expression…and was not happy. Relaxing her arms as Chuckles gets within a few inches of them; Lynn's eyes are still fixed on her lover but with her mood souring by each second.

Luan, still curious about what see saw a few hours ago but is too excited about the trip to bring it up yet, speaks to her younger siblings with a little smile and positivity. "Hey you two! Are you both as excited as me for Wet Willy's or what?!" due to her keen eyes and unusually high perception, Mrs. Slapstick immediately could tell that Linc was gawking at her so she can't help but poke some innocent fun. "You doing alright little brother? Stare any longer and you might burn a hole through me bigger than Leni's IQ, HA HA HA, get it?" the effect of the usual bad brand of comedy snaps white top out of the spell.

Blinking a few times, a response follows with an attempt at trying to save face "I-I, um, wasn't staring it's just I…can't believe that dad would allow you to wear something so…risky especially after what happened at the beach. Heh, right Lynn?" Our guy pans over to his girlfriend and sees her give him the most devastating "piece of shit" look imaginable. His entire body is filled to the brim with worry and just a little fear.

Lynn keeps her composure in check and turns toward Prankzilla "couldn't agree more in fact you should probably head back to your room and throw a windbreaker on, followed by a long-sleeve coat. Yep, cover all of that up so you don't end up looking so…cheap" the tone of her voice sounds like one of concern but is truly born from a pit of jealously. Linc could already tell that things were going down a dark path as his gaze starts to dart side to side between the women.

Luan sees right through Lynn's falsehood which turned her smile into a combative sneer. One big difference between the clown and the jock: Luan's use to harsh comments of the "up close" kind. "Cheap, you say? Hm, while I appreciate your…input, I'd have to say I disagree. Any particular reason for the hostility?"

Lynn holds on to the snarky attitude and fires right back with a serious face "Hostile? Me? I'm a little hurt that you'd say such a thing. I am just looking out for you since there is going to be a ton of dudes at the park. It's like Lincoln said and come on, do you really want a repeat of that?"

"You make a valid point but I'm not the one who needs your "advice". Besides…" Luan decides to use Lincoln to deliver the final blow "Lincoln doesn't think I look cheap, isn't that right little brother?" she flashes him the type of menacing contained look that one would see in a new age mobster movie. Lynn does the same but with her arms folded.

The man was now in the hot seat or rather the inferno seat as their collective stares put an unbelievable amount of strain on him. Linc's eyes keep darting side to side, Lynn to Luan, Luan to Lynn as he scrambles to try to defuse this already live bomb. With worry now fully evident on white top's face and the silence reaching to new levels of awkwardness, Lincoln makes his move "can we please just drop this and go eat our breakfast?"

They both look at each other with their metaphorical claws bared and then back to Lincoln. Speaking in unison and showing a mutual need for a response, the girls say "answer the question… now". Seeing that there was no way around it, the man takes a deep breath and is about to speak when their father's voice is heard from downstairs "HONEY could you please help me explain to Leni that she needs to wear something else over her outfit! Maybe also explain what the word CONSERVATIVE means!"

Leni can be heard responding as Linc exhales "I like just don't understand. It is going to snow later?"

"First of all, it's the middle of Spring and secondly…"

Jokey decides to put a lid on this "chat" and turns her attention to Lynn "like I said before, I'm not the one you should be worried about. Humf" she heads down the stairs attempting to show she is the mature one in all of this.

Linc tries to follow her lead but is stop short by the jock grabbing the strap of his bag while plan man's back is to her. Lynn draws Linc a bit closer and speaks in a monotone voice doing very little to hide her anger "I saw you…"

Lincoln realizes what she was talking about but tries once again to dismiss it "calm down, it isn't like that…"

"I…saw…YOU!" Miss Punchy let's go of the bag, grabs her own off the ground and storms down the stairs in a huff ahead of him.

Our guy is left at the top of the stairs still not believing what just happened. At this point all he wanted to do was get through the rest of the day and just keep to himself. I honestly think that is a sound plan but, it also sounds like a boring idea that would ruin the tale. So let the madness continue!

The day continued on and the family soon arrived at the water park. The sun, the massive slides, all the concession stands and the large crowds of people really showed just how top notch the place truly is. Making their way to the relaxing pool areas, other families can be seen enjoying themselves. Just as Lynn Sr. feared due to Rita expressing and convincing that Leni is old enough, if not by mental standards, to decide what she wants to wear. As a result, all the males her age and up were fixated on the revealing attire which attracted the worse kind of looks from all the wives, mothers, and girlfriends.

Between Rita encouraging her husband to ignore them and Leni being too oblivious to understand what the "nice" men's actual intentions were, the rest of the gang still enjoys the festivities. The younger Louds, except for Lucy who could be seen reading a vampire novel in a dark corner, were playing in the water along with Lynn who did more of supervising as she rested her arms spread out on the rim of the pool. With jock strap's head tilted back and her eyes fixed in the air, Linc knew she had to be in deep thought, most likely over what happened with Luan. He thought to himself while sitting on a long lawn chair " _great, first she is as quiet as a church mouse on the ride over here and now Lynn isn't even enjoying the pool. By now, she'd be speed swimming all over the place…dang it; things were finally starting to get good with her_ ".

Luan had returned to the group after being the last one to use the shower area carrying a small bottle of sunscreen and the clown bag. Passing by Luna who was working on a new song while snacking on nachos, Chuckles sets the bag down with the others and sees the plan man by himself. Approaching from behind and not at all worrying or caring about Lynn's feelings, she decides to use Lincoln once more "hey little kid, I got a job for you so get up and put some of this on my back" she sticks the bottle out to him while Luan's sight drifts over to Lynn for a moment. Her resentment towards Miss Punchy holds very strong and turns back to see her brother still hasn't turned around or even acknowledged Mrs. Slapstick's presence. For some reason she quickly loses patience with him since Luan knows Lincoln is fixed on the jock.

Her mind flashes back to seeing Lynn wearing the sexy outfit she whipped together and then to the weird state our guy was in. The clown wonders if "something" unnatural occurred between them as the dots started connecting. Thinking the worst possible scenario but also trying to convince herself of the impossibility of "that", Jokey takes a long blink along with an angry scowl showing. Her eyes open gripping the bottle harder than before and ends up yelling loud enough for both of them to hear "LINCOLN, SUNSCREEN…NOW!"

His train of thought is finally derailed as white top quickly turns around and Lady Drop Kick adjusts from the laid back position with her left arm still resting on the edge as she peers over to them; a look of disdain being shown. Linc speaks in a startled tone "WAH, what the- Luan, when did you get here?" he sees the sunscreen just inches away from his face.

Laugh Riot's face shifts from a scowl to one of annoyance "oh not long, just THREE whole minutes! So scoop the wax out of your ears and rub this stuff on my back already".

Sensing that his girlfriend had to be watching and given how upset she already is, the man attempts to pass the task to someone else or at least convince Luan to find another. "Can't you get somebody else to do it? I'm uh, not really feeling so great right now".

"Pssst yeah, right, not feeling great…here's a thought, why don't you look over behind me and see why".

The man does what she suggests and sees that Leni is too busy talking with her "admirers" who are pretending to listen but in reality they're undressing Hazerella repeatedly. Linc could also see both his parents dealing with the angry mob of women wanting to tear the Fashionista to pieces.

Lincoln takes a deep sigh and moves back to facing Luan "okay, I see what you mean…"

In a painfully sarcastic tone of voice "you just can't imagine how relieved I am to hear that so if you don't have anymore dumb questions" Chuckles shakes the bottle to further emphasize her patience running out.

Linc takes a big gulp knowing that Lynn was probably fuming at this point but it wasn't like he could keep Luan at bay any longer "I could go and find one of the pool attendants, I'm-I'm sure one of them would love…"

With that last display of avoidance Joker now decides to get aggressive "I don't believe this, LINCOLN you aren't going to weasel your way out of this so quit being so…lazy and get to work!" she throws the bottle at him which he catches, barely. Luan removes her sun hat and places it next to a chair which she pushes down. Prank One unties the thin strings of the bikini bra after laying on her stomach; Luan's fun bags squished down nicely as her giant "buns" bake under the intense sun.

Feeling utterly defeated, our guy stands to his feet and pours the oil out into his left hand; Lynn still watching intensely. Lincoln decides to just get it over with as quickly as possible as he watches Luan get comfortable on the chair, arms folded under her chin and smooth, shapely back exposed. After pouring out enough, the man lathers up both hands and proceeds to get the job underway all-while the corner of his eye catches a great view of her voluptuous side-boob. "This should be more than enough so here I go" he places the bottle on the ground.

"Hold it! Move over to my right side and then you have my permission to begin" she says in a tone so bossy that Linc could almost swear he heard Lori speaking.

"Why can't I just put it on now?"

"LINCOLN, just do as you are told and quit arguing with me. And hurry up you know I have sensitive skin!"

The plan man pouts and thinks " _yay her bitchy side is in full force now. Why does it feel like I'm living the life of a whipping dog?!_ " Still, the orders are followed and the weird thing is, deep down inside his lustful soul, Linc enjoyed the clown's rudeness or rather…the rush that came from challenging it.

The sun's intensity grew more as Lincoln tried his best to rub it all off but the cool sensation made white top more excited than he was willing to admit. The same can be said for Luan as light moaning eventually echoed from the steel trap known as her mouth. Up and down Linc went trying to not to be drawn in by the thought of letting his slick fingers "accidentally" venture to Jokey's partially exposed tits. Staying honest was hard enough before the moans started but what came next would prove too much "you care to explain what you're doing little boy?"

Lincoln stops the rubbing mid way up as confusion creeps its way in "I'm doing what you asked, rubbing the sunscreen in. I mean it isn't like I'm marinating a turkey here…or am I" he attempts using the one thing that only Luan would truly respect: loose comedy.

Prank One responds unimpressed and with a sinister idea in mind "funny but you can do much, much better, rub harder…and no arguing" so Linc does just that not knowing of the dirty trick he was a pawn in. "Mhmm, you call that a rub down?! Put your back in to it you little weenie!" Lynn has already reached her limit with what she was forced to endure. It is true that the tough girl already held a special place in her brother's heart but since their relationship needed to remain hidden, all Lynn could do was suffer in silence.

"Aaah, yeah, yes…mhmm keep it up boy!" Mrs. Slapstick adjusts her head to the left just slightly and flashes the perfect "UP YOURS" smirk towards the jock "I bet you love rubbin' IT all…over…me".

Lady Drop Kick was more than ready to go completely ape shit on her sister, and possibly Lincoln, but instead she does the unexpected "okay… now I am so out of here!" Lynn exits the pool and the area with only one person knowing where she ran off to.

When Luan can no longer see her future rival in sight, Laugh Riot decides to end the charade "alright Lincster we're done here, you can go play with the other children".

Linc is more than relieved to be done with this "job" as he moves away from his sis while she gets up and reties the bra string "god it is about time Luan, OW, my hands are killing me and for the record you know I hate it when you belittle me like that. Please don't ok?" The plan man states in a serious tone while trying to get the feeling back in his fingers.

Joker sits up with her back towards white top while she finishes tying the string; a stoic look being worn like a Halloween mask. Standing up and walking a few steps, Luan gets very close to Lincoln as their lips nearly touch "I hear what you're saying…poop pants but the fact of the matter is, I'll treat you however I want and nothing…will…ever…change…that. In fact I just thought of a joke" she leans in a bit closer which causes Lincoln to step back one with his hands at his sides and face totally pissed. "What does a whiney, nerdy and cowardly white haired runt have in common with a Las Vegas slot machine?"

Not even trying to waste brain cells on figuring out the answer, our guy responds "I don't know, WHAT".

A little dark smile takes form "they both don't know when they're being played" she straightens herself and walks around him over to where the family set down their collective carrying bags. Luan opens her bag and starts digging through it looking for something but the item appears to not be there. "I don't believe it, where the heck is…" after not finding what she was looking for, Chuckles leaves the area in an attempt to retrace her steps while Lincoln is left wondering what Luan meant.

"Being played? What does that even…" suddenly he looks over to where Lynn was and sees she is gone. The man's eyes widen as things begin to connect "son of a-, DAMN HER, that's what she was talking about. Lynn must be on the razor's edge and about ready to destroy anything… or anyone. I need to find her but where did she go?!"

Looking around Lincoln sees that his five younger sisters were still doing their own respective activities. He also sees Luna sleeping like a frat boy who has partied too hard on a sprawled out towel. Shifting once more, Leni can be seen being offered a number of things from the perverts including drinks, food and a full body massage…to be performed somewhere that Security couldn't monitor. Thankfully Rita finally detects how out of hand things have gotten and proceeds to pulling her daughter away from them; Lynn Sr. still attempts to keep the all-woman mob calm but it seems some are willing to resort to violence.

Rita, dragging Leni along who is complaining about being in the middle of a conversation with those "friendly" guys, comes over to her son to share some news. "Hi sweetie I, Leni stop struggling you are NOT going back over to them, I have a favor to ask you. I saw Lynn walking away in rather a huff without saying a word to anyone. She looked really upset and I'd go after her myself but I have to deal with the angry crowd and keep THIS ONE from becoming too…"friendly" with all those men over yonder. Could you go and check on her please?"

Lincoln already knew why she was upset so without a second thought he accepts the task "I'm on it mom and don't worry I'll take care of her" the man says more ready than ever to set things right.

"Thank you. I believe she went towards that new ride _Mondo's Fall_ right near where the shower areas are. Do whatever it takes to calm her down and I mean ANYTHING understand?" Rita says while still trying to keep Leni from being turned into the centerpiece of a gangbang.

"I…understand. We'll be back as soon as possible" with that vow Linc charges off to look for Lynn. Running through crowd after crowd of park goers, our guy looks all around but doesn't see his girl. He checks by some of the food vendors and arcade games but still no luck. If that isn't bad enough, as Linc continues with the hasty sprinting a trio of performance artist doing water-base illusions/tricks drew his attention away which caused white top to knock a girl over who was carrying a rather large ice cream treat now spilt on the ground. Rubbing the side of his head and turning to see the young girl sitting where she was knocked doing the same, Lincoln proceeds to apologize "ah damn sorry, really sorry I didn't, I mean I wasn't paying attention to where…where…I was going".

He peers down to see a fair skin white girl wearing a two piece gold bikini and no sandals with the hammer and sickle symbol tattooed just above her left breast. The straps of the top and bottom are wide with the upper running around her torso. The chick is in fit shape, has green eyes, thin lips with dark maroon lipstick and her hair has been dyed a red-orange supporting a haircut where half of her head on the right is shaved and the other half runs down to her jaw line. From first glance she appears to be a B cup, possibly 88s.

The girl stops rubbing her head and notices her treat all splattered out. She looks up and makes a pissed scowl at our guy. Picking herself up she voices her anger…in an acute Russian accent "you little DURAK! What is with you? Got drisnya in your eyes!? My ice cream is all ruin!"

Lincoln gets a sense of the situation and can already tell things were going to shit quickly but did not have the time to deal with a pissed off Russian girl, even if she was cute. The man tries to defuse the situation so the search for Lynn can continue "uh, yeah I can see that and like I said before I'm really sorry but I need to get going" Lincoln attempts to step around the Russian only to have her block him.

"Nyet you aren't going anywhere Snegovik, not until you replace my dessert!" she says while poking Linc in the chest.

The plan man tries his best to remain nice considering that he is at fault and just submits to her demands "I literally only got about 50% of what you just said but sure that is fair enough. How much was it? Seven, eight dollars?" Lincoln starts to reach into his back pocket to get his wallet.

The fiery headed girl scoffs briefly as if she heard a lousy joke "very funny boy, try forty-five. I'll take that in cash khorosho?" she proceeds to stick out her right hand.

After hearing this alarming detail, Linc pauses for a brief second and then turns back to the girl as a giant lump in his throat is swallowed. The Russian picks up on this and her face gives the best "is there a problem" expression. Lincoln gives a phony smile and says "ugh, I don't, exactly…have that much money on me. Don't suppose you'd go for something cheaper?"

The girl lowers her open hand and goes back to scowling "NEVEROYATNO how could you come to such an expensive water park and bring only pocket change with you?! Malen 'kiy tupik!"

His smile quickly disappears and what's left is more confusion rather than fear since the man has no idea if what she just called him was an insult or not. Lincoln decides to make a quick escape "could you please stop yelling at me in whatever language that is? Look, I got more important stuff to deal with so sorry for the last time. Huh?" on the brink of forcing his way through, a few taps from what felt like a rather large finger landed on our guy's left shoulder. If that wasn't strange enough, Linc realizes a smug smile has formed on the ved'ma's face as her eyes peer up. Not to mention the large shadow looming over his own that the lad just noticed.

Turning around fully, Linc sees what could only be a giant, muscular, behemoth with rough tan skin. The dark brown eyes, semi-full lips, aqua-green buzz cut and intimidating beefy physique caused Lincoln to think that one of the monsters from his comic books was brought to life. But what really blew his mind was the one piece light blue swimsuit with large straps running over the strongman's shoulders. Closer inspection shows the beast's pectorals to actually be…breasts at least C 25's and the tight outfit showed no bulge of any kind in the crotch area. " _I can't believe this isn't a guy!_ " Linc thought as his eyes ran over her ripped body and learned his entire head is directly lined to her six pack abs.

This could only mean that she had to be 6'5 or even taller. Lincoln eventually had to lift his whole head up to meet this bruiser's powerful stare focusing down on him. The silence is broken by the Russian "Heidi moy drug, I was just coming to meet you and Lulu that is…until this jerk knocked me to the ground and as you can see, made me spill my custom ice cream cup. If dat isn't bad enough, he refuses to pay me back!" Lincoln's fear level shot through the roof as terror gripped his face due to the realization that the tank with feet in front of him had to be good friends with the rowdy chick behind.

Still looking up at the Ogress known as Heidi with some small beads of sweat starting to form on the man's forward, a voice is soon heard "for reals Sonya? Well that won't do…FO' SURE". This confused or rather made Lincoln wonder where that response came from since the giant woman's mouth didn't move.

Looking to his lower right and as if stepping out of a separate pocket dimension, Linc sees a short, chubby female with black pigtails, hazel eyes, and wide lips covered in pink glitter gloss. Her green swimwear is a two piece standard design with a short skirt-like addition for the lower half. The upper piece fits snugly around her boobs which looks rather fluffy and big, possibly D 30s but hard to determine without "closer" examination.

White top sees Lulu sucking on a rainbow lollipop with her left hand at her hip. Lifting it up to fix the noodle strings around her shoulder and torso, Lil' Chunky with her plump ass speaks "so you're the reason why me and Heidi have been waiting for so long. Is what my girl just said true?" her large lips engulf the candy as her meaty tongue wraps around it before taking it back out again.

Sensing things have gotten even more tense and time being a precious thing; Linc proceeds to get over this ridiculousness asap "only part of what… Sonya was it…said is true. I did knock her down but it was an accident I swear. It isn't that I refused to pay her back; it's just that I can't. Please I need to go find someone important so how's about I give you what I have and you let me go?"

Lulu puts her lollipop back in and starts sucking on it in such a way that Lincoln couldn't help but think of blowjobs. Scanning him over thoroughly, Lulu draws the candy out of her mouth while her lips grip it causing a large pop as it comes out. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I believe you. And you don't SEEM like the type to just cut and run like how my pal is suggesting. I'll give you a "mercy" vote, what says you Muscles?" she looks over to Heidi. The giant looks back to the short stack and only shakes her head no; not a single sound is made.

The Loud man quickly figures out that the trio must go by a voting system of their own design. A "mercy" vote must be a good thing but it seems that Heidi is going to go another way which just adds more stress to the lad.

Heidi finishes her vote and looks back to Lincoln along with Lulu "so…that's a "punish" vote from her which is weird because normally you follow the same one as me. Alright that just leaves you Sonya, you gonna show some mercy or still want to dish out a punish?"

The "victim" steps from behind Linc and moves to the side of her friends. Sonya makes a brutal stare at our boy with her fists clenched "Da punish and I don't care what you say Lulu, I won't change my mind".

Lulu's gaze falls back on Linc and she let's out a deep sigh while twirling the lollipop around "well that's it then, we're going to be needing the full amount for the treat um, uh wow. You know we don't even know your name and here we are making a judgment. What is it by the way?"

The man looks over the three strange girls and can already sense how serious they were but at this point he was more annoyed than worried. Still cautious though due to Heidi giving him the stink-eye, a failed attempt at reasoning is made "my name is Lincoln and don't you think it is a bit much to be going this far over some ice cream?! I get that it was expensive but as I said I don't have that much on me".

Sonya interjects "Vran'ye! You must have more on you than you say…Heidi perform the search…" the behemoth starts moving forward only to be stop by lil' chunky's arm.

"Hold it right there and Sonya calm the hell down! There are hundreds of people around us and security cameras everywhere. Doing "that" now would only land us in trouble, let me handle this. Look Lincoln, not a half bad name by the way, you seem like a nice boy so here is what we're going to do…" she lowers her arm and puts the candy in her mouth. "I assume you must have come here with your friends or perhaps your family, yes?"

"Yes I'm here with them" Linc's gaze moves between each of the women while he tries to formulate how to get out of this mess. One idea comes to mind but will he be fast enough? "You aren't thinking of getting my family involved in this are you?" the man says while trying to look brave.

Lulu playfully rolls the candy around her mouth while her left hand rubs her round stomach slowly. The look this chubby chick gives Linc is similar to one an extortionist would give to an unfortunate soul in debt. "Unfortunately that is exactly what I'm thinking and trust me, you taking us to them is better than what my associate here wants to do. So if you could just escort us to where they are, this entire misunderstanding can come to an end. Oh and remember one thing before you think of me as cruel, I voted on your behalf Lincoln" Lulu stops rubbing her stomach and throws both arms on to her wide hips. The other two wait with bated breath for Linc's compliance.

With that final word, the escape plan was Lincoln's only hope especially since the subject of the plan was nearby. He poses to make a break for it "I understand completely and would love to fix the mess I made so if you would follow me…HOLY CRAPCAKES is that Willy Wet giving out free smoothies over there?!" he points behind them and luck would have it they all flash surprised faces followed by turning around quickly. Seeing that the plan worked, Lincoln sprints as fast as possible from them, ducking and dodging through the crowds.

When they see the "accused" running, Sonya immediately loses her temper and gives chase "YOB I knew this coward would run, Heidi move your plotnaya zadnitsa and get him!" the two run after him while Lulu hangs back.

Removing the lollipop from her mouth once again and showing a straight face, junk-in-the-trunk makes a final remark "guess my judgment was way off on the "cut and run" assumption. Well powder puff better hope they don't catch him because if those two psychos do…blood will be SPLIT" with that she bites down hard on the candy and reduces it to the chewy center. "Think I'll go grab a smoothie" Lulu turns around and walks off flicking the red stick away.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Linc looks back as the beast and saucy lady are in hot pursuit. Sonya constantly yells in English/Russian for him to stop which draws the looks of some people. The two women aren't afraid to knock over and shove others out of their way. The man continues his impressive bobbing and weaving that eventually paid off as a large enough crowd managed to hold up the pursuers.

Tired and a bit out of breath, Linc stops for a brief moment after losing them but doesn't realize he's made it to the area that Rita told him about. Linc stands up to finally catch his breath and out of nowhere a hand from his right blind spot pulls the plan man around a corner.

Pushed against the wall and slightly surprised, Lincoln comes face-to-face with his girlfriend Lynn giving him a half seductive, half mad expression with her hands lightly placed on his chest. "Hey there cutie, come here often?" the jock says in a flirty tone.

Linc was very relieved to see her again and remembering what his mom told him, the man wastes no time to fix things "heh only when I get bored…what about…dang it look I'm really sorry about the whole thing with Luan. I didn't know what she was doing and I would never hurt you in any way. Please forgive me".

Lynn can see that her boy meant every word which made her feel so much better despite having already forgiven Linc. But of course she uses the situation to her advantage as erotic ideas begin to form. Ms. Athletic starts gently rubbing Lincoln's chest "hmm I don't know, you sound like you mean it but I'm going to need much more than your words. If you catch my meaning…"

"Yes I do and whatever it is, whatever you want, I'll do it. No arguments from me" Linc places his hands on her hips.

This gets Lynn more than ready as she pushes closer and licks her tender lips. "Looks like I just won big. How's about you stick your rod into me like you wouldn't do this morning? But first…" Madam Punchy plants a smooch on Linc and he gives in fully; their tongues quickly intertwine. They hold on to one another tightly as the subtle smacking of their mouths makes junior wake up. As they gush with pleasure, both of the couple's eyes close. Lincoln wraps his arms around her back while Lynn adjusts her lower body to grind her pussy on his right thigh. Feeling Lincoln's dick caress her causes the tough girl to moan louder than before and grips his shirt for dear life.

During this steamy encounter, Luan had made her way into one of the shower areas after leaving the relaxing pools an hour earlier to search for Mr. Coconuts. "He has to be here. I had Mr. Coconuts in my hands right before I bathed and I could have sworn I put him back into my bag before leaving. Best hurry up since the whole area is closed for cleaning. If I could just remember which stall I used…" the fact that there were over a hundred of them and walls extended all the way to the ground made this a total nightmare for Chuckles. While she checks every stall carefully, Lincoln and Lynn continue making up through making out followed by intensely grinding their privates on one another.

Linc breaks from the kiss for a moment and runs his tongue on the tough girl's neck as her soft, erotic moans fills his right ear. Lynn can't help but express her satisfaction "mhmm I've been missing this feeling for…a long time, nngrh or it feels like it's been. I missed haa your mouth and I can feel your cock scraping me. Aaaah…my pussy is already wet. Can you feel it baby?"

"Yeah it's gushing out and if it continues my trunks will be ruined. But I don't care…" Linc moves his arms from her lower back and places them on the jock's shoulders. The man moves her back a little, the both of them breathing heavy from the stimulation and looking at one another.

Lynn speaks "you done already bro? If so, then this is a really shitty apology!" she says sounding mad but is really just being silly especially with the cute pout on the tough girl's face.

Lincoln scoffs a little and slips his hands to Ms. Athletic's chest causing her to jump a little and move Lynn's down to his waist. The plan man soon begins groping his girl the way she likes; rough, which nearly makes her perky tits pop out of her suit. He retorts sounding like a true boss as she moans softly "no way, I'm just getting started with you. I'm…I'm really lucky to have someone as beautiful as you in my life".

A blush forms on her cheeks as the pleasure builds to the boiling point "beau-, beautiful? Me? You gotta be…" Lynn says sounding doubtful but quickly changes when she remembers what her lover said when they first made love. "Mhmm I guess I am getting more attractive, aaah…thank you for making me feel like a first place trophy". Lady Drop Kick goes back to grinding his thigh and white top does the same as his hard-on grows even more.

The urge to breastfeed soon comes over the man which drives him to pull her swimsuit down. Her tits bounce out and show just how erect the pink nipples are; looking like tasty pieces of candy. As Linc grabs hold of them and is about to feast on the salty treats, he hears a familiar word ringing close by: "Snegovik!" followed by more yelling. " _Shit I almost forgot about those two bitches but I can't let Lynn know about what they tried to do. I need to move this somewhere else or risk an all out brawl_ ". Luckily Madam Dutch Oven's eyes were closed from how much pleasure was overtaking her body and the moans managed to drown out Sonya's tirade. Linc uses his thumbs to play with his girl's nipples like the joysticks of a game controller while he looks for a place where the "apology" can be finished.

Seeing a sign reading SHOWER UNITS, Lincoln sees this as a risky move but remembers hearing one of the people that he ran pass that the area was closed for an hour and a half to be cleaned. " _Better than nothing. Now all I need is to get Lynn to move there. Shouldn't be too difficult_ " he thinks to himself. "Hey Lynn" Linc stops playing with her and gently moves to her right ear and whispers seductively "let's move the fun to the bathing stalls where I can give you a proper…I'm sorry".

Lynn opens her eyes and Linc moves to meet her gaze, Miss Punchy's breathing still a bit heavy "great idea, doing it out here is really a thrill but getting caught by anybody like this is something I'd like to avoid. Lead the way".

Lincoln takes Lynn by the hand and they head off to the entrance. Meanwhile our "favorite" comedian was still looking for the dummy and getting really fed up. "This is totally crap; I've been in here for over twenty minutes and all I've found is a pocket watch, three toe rings, and ewww…a used tampon wrapped around a piss stained speedo. I should have brought Luna to help me look god damn it! Just relax Luan and take a breath, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough" she says while opening, or rather kicking, 5 more stall doors.

The couple reaches the entry way which had a sign chained just a few inches off the ground that reads "CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE" followed by 1:30. Lynn sees this and is overjoyed "sweet, looks like it will just be us since the area is closed off. Lucky us huh?" Lynn grips his hand tightly and looks at her boyfriend with a big grin who does the same to her; acting like this was something Linc didn't already know.

They continue on inside stepping over the sign and end up moving down the section of stalls Luan had been looking through. Lincoln and Lynn didn't see her because they were still some distance away. Jokey had reached stall 146 and opens it causing a back draft of a horrid smell to hit her nostrils. Good news is Mr. Coconuts was finally found; bad news was someone had decided to leave several medium size amounts of human feces on the ground as well. It wasn't in any of the piles but that didn't stop Luan from making a sickly "about to vomit" expression on her face. "I don't remember piles of shit being in here when I used it! What kind of animal would do something so messed up ?! Don't worry buddy I'm comin' for ya" Laugh Riot takes a deep breath and walks in closing the door most of the way. She takes her time carefully stepping over each mound as the stench intensified.

The two get around a corner and walk down the hall as they both look lovingly at one another. Trying to find a good place to finish their dirty business, the lovers get closer and closer to 146. " _Just a little bit more, I…almost…got you!_ " Luan thinks as her right hand keeps her nose closed and the other desperately tries to grab the toy. The clown bends over on one foot due to a much bigger pile of poo being directly between her and it. Luan's fingers are just millimeters away from reaching the doll and trying her very hardest not to fall flat on the shit. After wiggling her fingers for the tenth time, the tips of two fingers brush across coconuts' face.

With a final reach, Chuckles grabbed it by the head and lifts her companion over to herself. Standing up straight, Luan quickly does a 180 turn and makes her way back to the door; the toy clung tightly between her enormous cleavage. " _Finally, now I can get out of here. You certainly caused me a lot of trouble little guy. Hope this stink doesn't cling to me, then I'd really feel dumpy! HA HA HA, get it? Eck, I'm gonna pass out at this rate and why do I keep telling jokes even when no one is around? Dang it Luan quit talking to yourself and leave already_ ".

After getting over the last of the droppings, Jokey nears freedom and at the same time Lynn decides to sweet talk her man some more…right as they both reach the other side of the stall. The jock turns around and meets white top's horny gaze while still holding his right hand with her left "you know Lincoln…" Luan halts her movement immediately as she hears an all too familiar voice but of course thinks nothing of it. " _Was that…no way, why would Lynn be here? She hates showering and no way that baby Lincoln would have the guts to sneak pass a closed sign. I gotta be hearing things_ " the clown thinks while still covering her nose and gripping Mr. Coconuts tighter.

Lynn continues "I still can't believe how easy it is for us to fool around with each other. It's practically normal and feeling better each time" Luan realizes the voices aren't in her head and quietly sneaks closer to the door to investigate " _so I'm not hearing things, that IS Lynn alright but why is she here…with Lincoln? What does she mean by "fool around"?_ " Chuckles curiosity pushes her further on.

Linc runs his thumb to caress the jock's hand and takes a small step closer "couldn't agree more. I'm really glad I went with my gut yesterday and gave into your advances. I hope this lasts a long time" Mrs. Slapstick didn't need to be as smart as Lisa to understand what they were talking about. She moves her hand to the door while making a face mixed with disgust and fury, the putrid odor no longer relevant. Luan's left hand trembles while the two are on the verge of displaying more lust.

"Oh I plan to keep our love strong and hot for years to come, maybe longer. All I need is for you to keep those naughty eyes on me and only me. Fortunately, I know just how to keep you nice and…faithful" with those words Luan hears, she pushes the door out just enough for Joker's right eye to observe the forbidden secret. Complete shock forms on the clown's face as she sees her younger siblings deeply kissing one another with a little frenching thrown in. Using their free hands, the man rubs Lynn's left breast while the tough girl unzips the trunks and sticks her hand inside to give junior a good ol' fashion handjob. Their eyes close once more force is applied; Madam Dutch Oven's girly moans coming out.

Words could not describe what Luan felt at this very moment. Lips quivering, mouth getting dry and the sensation that her brain was just lit on fire were just the few reactions the clown managed to muster. Speaking internally " _how...what are these…I-I can't, I think I'm going to vomit!_ "

Lady Drop Kick is now more eager to go much further and removes her hand. They both open their eyes and break the kiss with Linc getting a final tit squeeze in. "Enough foreplay, it's time for the main event. Time to show me how sorry you really are for gawking at the bad pun wonder! This way" Lynn leads Linc to the adjacent stall out of Luan's view.

The jock opens the door to find it ten times cleaner than the shit filled dungeon her sister was currently standing in. Lynn takes a deep inhale of the room and a big smile appears "wow we just seem to keep winning. Come on in baby bro, this is the perfect place to make love". The couple step in and Lincoln takes a whiff "hmm smells like cinnamon and the floor is so shiny too". The door closes behind and Luan snaps out of the trance this revelation placed her in. Still fully aware of all the clown has seen and heard, somehow something drove her to move to the left side of the stall to continue listening.

Luan pressed the entire left side of her body against the cold metal with her large rack and bubble booty squeezed tightly. If the eerie silent wasn't bad enough, the dead eye zombie-like stare that had frozen on Prankster's face showed just how close Luan was to losing it. Good thing Mr. Coconuts is a toy because both of the Jester's hands were wrapped tightly around its neck as her gaze was focused on a corner of the dirty floor. Something tells me that a part of Luan wished that the throat being violently choked right now belonged to Lynn or Lincoln…maybe even both.

Lynn let's go of Lincoln's hand and casually leans back against the same wall Luan is pressed on. Trying to look adorable, the jock folds her arms under her boobs while looking at our guy like he was a tasty meatball sub. "Feels good to be the one in control this time especially after this morning. I can still feel all the spunk you sprayed me with" Luan remembers back to what she saw as her gaze shifts to the left; eyes trembling. "Tell me, how did my ass taste when you tongued it?". " _So…that's why that sick fuck's breath smelled so terrible. Why am I not going over there and stopping them!?_ " she thinks while her legs refuse to move.

The man walks over to his lady with a playful smile and responds with a high level of enthusiasm "oh the flavor was a little oakey, a bit nutty and greatly robust. Never tasted anything quite like it and…I also never heard you scream like such a little girl. Can't believe you wet yourself too".

"That wasn't pee that shot out of me you little jerk, you know that. As for the screaming…I just couldn't help it. The licking, the sucking…all of it was freakin' incredible. But your penis is a whole other story…" the same longing that Lynn's eyes expressed before returned as well as a blush from cheek to cheek. Luan takes a blink finally but her choke hold doesn't loosen in the slightest; Mr. Coconuts' head and body on the verge of breaking in two.

Linc sees how badly the jock wants to fuck so he gets rid of the smile and moves much closer "you're the one calling the shots so start giving me orders already. You afraid, squirty?" he says in a teasing manner very similar to her own.

Lynn picks up on what her boyfriend is doing and unfolds both arms moving the part of the swimsuit covering her pussy with the luscious breasts still on full display "take off your trunks and ram your amazing rod all the way in. Don't you dare be gentle with me" white top does what he is told. The moment the trunks hit the ground and are slid away, Luan's teeth clench together extremely hard. Her blank stare now turning into a death version of itself.

Ms. Athletic puts her arms around Lincoln's neck and legs around his exposed waist as he grips Lynn's ass. Taking the appropriate positioning, they stare deeply into one another's eyes and then a collective groan is heard upon penetration. A heavy silence fills the air as Luan attempts to press against the wall even more using her face. Without any warning a large thud knocks the clown back and then another can be felt. Soon a steady tempo of banging occurs causing the "detective" to put her back against the wall and cover her mouth with her left hand, tears start to form in Luan's cold gaze.

Adding in Lynn's whore-like groans and moans made Mrs. Slapstick want to just drop dead. What followed just added more salt to the wounds "ahhh…Linc…you d-doing a great j-job…this ermf, is the right amount of force! My pussy is on fire…y-you're the best boyfriend ever! Mhmm…GAW" the intense focus can be seen on the man's face with the humping becoming more and more vicious. "I…got one more order…for you. Damn your cock is addicting…gunsh, I want you to say I'm better than…Luan" hearing that prompts the big tit witness to think " _He…wouldn't dare! No, little shit Lincoln knows better than to cross me like that_ " she continues being pushed back and forth like a rag doll.

The man squints his eyes and does the unexpected with absolutely no remorse "you are…better than Luan…in every possible way. I think…haa…she's annoying and…ooohhh it feels good inside you…that stupid laugh has gotten to me. Above all…Luan's been picking on me way too much. I-I hate her…but aargh, I love you Lynn…don't forget that".

"I never will…I think that did it…I'm about to squirt" Sporty's grip grows even tighter as the clown cries in silence after all she has heard; Luan's heart now in tatters.

"I can't hold it…I'm gonna blow".

"Hang on…just a little more".

The thrusting picks up speed to the point it sounds like a jackhammer was trying to break through the wall. The couple's moans grow louder and soon they both release after the final hump. The sensation manages to reach Prank One causing her to pop Mr. Coconuts' head off the torso. Lincoln and Lynn breathe heavily while still holding one another. Due to the strength being drained from his legs, the same also goes for the snooper; they decide to set down on the floor while slowly dragging against the opposite ends of the stall.

When the couple reaches the floor, lil' Boss pulls out of the jock with lots of milky jizz pouring out. Lynn's legs unhook and as he pulls off the rest of his body, Madam Punchy grabs Linc's face and plants a passionate French kiss. The two separate fully and white top stands up while Lynn remains on the ground for a moment to savor the feeling. Their privates still cum stained, they each look at one another and share a laugh unaware of the turmoil festering just on the other side.

Ms. Athletic picks herself up "I feel…so much better now. You more than earned my forgiveness but you know, I was never angry at you baby bro. If Luan didn't pull that display earlier…"

Lincoln interrupts "hey, don't talk about her right now. Let's just clean up and head back to the others. Promised mom I'd bring you back, safe and happy".

Lynn takes a sigh of relief "roger that, at least I can enjoy the water park finally" the two use the showerhead to wash away all the sticky evidence on their bodies, redress themselves, and head out leaving the area entirely.

Still on the ground, holding the severed doll, darkness covers Luan. Feeling numb and nearly on the brink of a breakdown, she raises her head and takes a deep breath; what follows is a blood curdling shriek that could have given the Devil a heart attack.

Later, the lovers return to the family where things have settled down, mostly. Everyone can be seen relaxing and eating light snacks so Lynn decides to refill her gut after all the "exercise". Lincoln stretches a little feeling like a weight has been lifted and enjoys seeing Lynn acting like her old self again. Soon our guy notices that Luan wasn't around which didn't phase him that much but still left Linc worried.

Five minutes pass as the man enjoys a refreshing banana smoothie and peering into the distance, Luan can be seen walking towards the group. Her eyes tired and carrying Coconuts' head/body, she walks pass everyone who hasn't noticed the amount of pain that she is in, except for Lincoln. Chuckles reaches her bag and kneels down to put the pieces inside.

The man steps over to her to see how his big sis is doing, completely unaware that the secret has been fully exposed. "Hi Luan, um I just wanted to say that there's no hard feelings over what you did…" Luan pauses from ruffling through her stuff as severe anger shows on her face and then goes back to it. "So let's you and I bury the hatchet and go for a friendly swim". No response was made as the clown stands up with her back turned to him.

White top's danger sense soon takes affect but proceeds to get an answer "Luan, did you hear what I said?" Lincoln foolishly reaches out with his right hand and lightly grabs his sister's right arm. Luan's eyes flare open and without warning pulls away and smacks his hand really hard. "WHAT THE- yow, what is wrong with…you?" a wave of fear envelops him as the seething death stare is observed followed by the clear warning "Don't…touch…ME!"

Luan turns away and stomps off finding an open chair to lie down on with both arms wrapped around her torso. Linc rubs his hand wondering what could have possibly happened. The day drew to a conclusion and the Loud family packs up, heading home.

Everyone had enjoyed the outing except the obvious one and time passes on. After dinner, Lynn gets picked up by a few of her other sport friends for a sleepover. The rest of the siblings, except Luan, can be found sitting in front of the TV in the living room watching a comedy sitcom titled "Buddies" (their version of Friends) and laughing their heads off. It is raining hard outside but something like a large amount of water wasn't going to stop the next coming events.

Luan walks in from the coat closet wearing a yellow rain slicker and boots carrying what could only be Lincoln's white coat with the Ace Savvy logo on it. Under her jacket is a honey lemon yellow dress with standard straps and a sunflower decal on the back. Jokey looks over all her siblings enjoying themselves and then fixes her sights on Linc. A stern and serious expression moves on her face as she remembers everything she had learned at the park. Luan takes a long blink since the mental scars were still fresh and then opens them "alright, time to expose you for what you are" she says under her breath. "Lincoln could you come over here for a minute?"

The man takes an unhappy exhale and gets up from the group. Getting within strangling distance of his big sister, Linc notices she has his favorite coat "what do you want? I was in the middle of relaxing" his face looking very unpleased.

"Drop the attitude would you? If it wasn't important I wouldn't be bothering you like this. There are some errands that I promised mom and dad I'd take care of for them. They said I could take one of you to help me out so let's get going" Luan throws the coat at him.

"Seriously!? Why does it have to be me? The show was just starting to get good" Lincoln sees the uncaring look on her face which makes him feel very dumb for saying what he just said.

"Lincoln Loud! Some of the items that NEED to be picked up include your father's allergy medication and new gardening tools for mom. Are you really telling me that you care more about watching a ditzy show?! Should I go to their bedroom and tell them that!?" she says sounding more like Lori and glaring rather fierce.

"Okay, okay I was just saying is all. You don't have to tell on me".

"And I won't so long as you quit the back talk, put on your stupid coat, and get in the van. I'm driving, Luna toss me the keys" the rocker hears her and flings them over.

Putting on his coat, Linc heads through the door with his hood up with Luan right behind doing the same. They enter the van and exit the driveway at a moderate speed. The man looks through the window on the passenger side with less of a whine "man it sure is pouring out there but I got to admit it is cool that you can drive yourself around whenever you want" he looks over to Luan waiting for a response but just sees her maintaining control of the vehicle. Linc sighs and returns to looking out the window just in time to see that they drove pass the pharmacy…

"Um, Luan? We just went pass the place that carries dad's medicine. Didn't you say we have to pick some up?" Chuckles looks over to meet her brother's concerned gaze for a moment and goes back to looking straight ahead. They come to a red light with the garden shop in full view nearby but at this point the lad is really worried about the way his cheery sister has been acting. Looking ahead Linc sees the sign "Gordon's Garden Supply" "oh there's the gardening store, at the next right. We can grab the stuff for mom and…" the light turns green and Luan speeds right pass the place "you missed it completely! What is happening? Why did you drive pass two of the places we need to go to?!" White Top looks over to Laugh Riot once more and sees that the ignoring game was still being played.

A sudden realization hits the plan man like a freight train and a frown makes an appearance "there are no errands, are there? What sort of game are you playing with me?" still silence rains over Lincoln's questions and he soon loses patience "Where are you taking me!? LUAN!"

That outburst finally triggers a response "just shut up and get comfy. We're nearly there" a flash of lightening illuminates the sky as they continue on their way. After half an hour, Luan turns off the main road and they end up in a secluded spot surrounded by trees and a small stream nearby. Linc looks around and has no idea where they are which adds more terror in his heart. The Prankster goes through the usual process of shutting off the vehicle and takes the keys out of the ignition. She turns to him and he looks over to her one with bewilderment and the other with utter disappointment.

Luan takes a deep breath and decides to begin the interrogation "I know what you've been doing…with Lynn. How could you be doing something so disgusting…and with your sister no less!?"

Linc's eyes widen as his heart beats much more quickly but instead of letting her control the situation, he plays dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Take me home" another bolt of lightening flashes across the sky.

Luan makes a stoic snicker and looks through the windshield for a few seconds. She suddenly slams the keys on the dashboard and slides herself very close to the man, Chuckles giant rack nearly pressing against Lincoln's chest. Staring him down once again "so you're going to play that game huh? Okay you little shit; I'll spell it all out for you. I saw you French kissing her while you groped her exposed breasts and Lynn actually unzipped your trunks to give you a handjob. Does that ring any bells!?" Jokey's fists clench.

Linc still proceeds to deny the facts being presented "no I can't say that any of these…deplorable things you just mentioned sound at all familiar. What next? You going to say that we had unprotected sex and I blew a load of sperm inside her already wet pussy?" a somewhat professional innocent eyes are made to meet the shocked look in the clown's eyes as she can't believe the dirty words that just flew out of her little brother's mouth.

"What…did you just say to me?" Luan slams her left hand on the passenger window in an attempt to be intimidating which startles Lincoln, a little. "You got some nerve, no…the audacity to talk to me like that! I know what I saw, I know what I heard and you are a fucking liar! You better own up to what you did because we aren't leaving this spot till you do. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD BOY!?"

Lincoln notices the seriousness in the body language of his older sister and just as he feels tempted to give in an ominous voice speaks within his brain or maybe soul " _whatever she does partner, don't waver or fold. Cow tits doesn't have any real dirt on you only what she "claims" to have seen and heard. Use that to your advantage…"_ Thinking that the strange voice was a figment of his imagination, lil' Boss brushes it off and responds with new courage "I completely understand and hear you big sis but I'm afraid I can't give you what you want. Perhaps if you could provide a few pictures of said actions or even better, a well centered video, then I would have no choice but to comply. Would you happen to have anything a long those lines?"

"I-I, dang it" Chuckles sees what white top is doing but sadly he made many valid points. All she had were her words and without so much as a photograph, Luan couldn't present any of what she discovered to anybody. Laugh Riot removes her hand from the window and starts to panic.

Noticing how lovely she smells, Linc makes his final move "judging from how panicky you look, I'd guess you don't have any real proof to support your accusations. Looks like this plan of yours wasn't thought through all the way. So as I said before, take me home please" the man places his hands on his lap feeling like a champ.

"No, no!" Luan's face gets flustered and tears form as well as fall. She looks deeply into his eyes which of course made Lincoln feel guilty since he has been lying through his teeth the whole time. "I won't let you weasel your way out of this! I heard what you…said about me! That I'm annoying, have a stupid laugh and worse, you actually said you hated me! Fine I admit that I've been mean to you lately but…but that doesn't give you the right to make me feel like dog shit! You know what? I hate you Lincoln…"

" _Oh now here is your chance to turn this sour moment into something very sweet partner. Why not add her to the "collection"? I bet her mouth, tits, and ass could open up a whole new world of pleasure for…us_ " the voice further influences Linc who doesn't truly acknowledge it as real. Our guy continues watching Mrs. Slapstick's rant which encourages him to take some kind of action to calm Luan down but what could he possibly say? Or do…

"I really mean it too! You are nothing but a lying, perverted little animal! I hope you…you die and mhmm…" Luan's tirade is finally suppressed as Lincoln grabbed hold of her cheeks and gently kissed her. His eyes half closed, the warmth from Chuckles' mouth made it all the more better. Luan, even more shocked than before, grabs Linc's shoulders in an attempt to push him off. Strangely enough, she doesn't try to escape and is made fully docile.

Instead Jokey closes her eyes and tightly grips plan man's shoulders kissing him back. " _Sorry…Lynn_ " he thinks as the two enjoy one another's embrace. She moans slightly as her hands move down to Linc's sides. The man moves both hands off her face while at the same time wiping away the salty tears. Luan pulls back for a second "open your mouth". Lincoln does so prompting Laugh Riot to insert her tongue in.

The cool metal of her braces does create a new experience for the lad as his tongue runs across them. As a blush etches into Luan's cheeks, the thought of going further crosses her overwhelmed mind. After two minutes of lip locking, the two come up for air with the Prankster smiling like she just won a "Laughy" award. Linc casually asks "so, do you feel better now?" rain still taps the exterior of the vehicle.

"Oddly enough, I sort of do but we aren't done just yet so how's about this party moves into the back seat? You and I can…rekindle our skinship" Luan proceeds to tease her playmate by rubbing the fluffy mounds together, biting her lower lip. Lincoln immediately enjoys the thought of being serviced by those DD's. "I knew you wanted me from all that eye worship this morning" Luan makes her way over the seat with our guy right behind.

With more room they both proceed to unzip their jackets and place them behind themselves. Luan kicks off the boots and pulls off her dress to show the gravity defying knockers lacking a support bra. Her nipples are a light brown color unlike Lynn's and from what could be seen was lacking armpit hair. Being left in only white polka dotted panties and socks; Luan ups her sexiness by taking her yellow scrunchie out. The long curly hair drops a little ways pass her shoulders and she decides to flip it in the same manner one would see in a low rent film. Lil' Boss is mesmerized to say the least at how attractive Luan is. If there was one sister he had the most fun with, it was clearly her.

Had Mrs. Slapstick always been this hot? If so, how the hell was she still single!? "Well looks like those same lustful eyes have come back. You alright poop pants? Why are you still dressed? Take off your shirt or something to make things fair" she says nudging his left leg with her right foot.

The man snaps out of it and swallows the massive lump in his throat "heh, heh sorry I just never, well I mean I already knew this by that I…you're really beautiful Luan" in response the clown gets on her hands and knees to crawl over to the man like a predator stalking its prey.

Luan's face was just meters away from Linc's as she sways her bubble butt side to side "I know I'm beautiful Lincster. You already got me in my birthday suit so there's no need to keep paying me complements" she briefly kisses him "now, shirt off you're making me self-conscious". Jokey quickly unbuttons him and pulls off the orange shirt taking a nice look at her brother's hairless torso. Luan soon makes a heart shape on it with her right index finger before moving to the van floor.

Spreading Lincoln's legs in the same manner that Lynn did yesterday, Chuckles starts to unbuckle the jeans "so I was thinking since you love my fun bags so much, why don't I sandwich your sausage-Linc between them? Maybe I add a tongue bath as well. Any objections?" The jeans and undies come off along with his white sneakers; lil' Boss's dick pops out at full attention.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me but just be mindful of your face. I wouldn't want to "cream" you with a "dishonorable discharge" ha, ha get it?" he says trying to match her usual brand of comedy.

Prank One looks up at him and scoffs a little before enveloping most of the meat stick with her rack "not bad kid, not great but good effort. B- for the joke" Luan locks it in and starts pumping up and down. After 40 seconds, words couldn't describe the amount of pleasure gripping the lad. His intense groans said it all and then some "yikes, if your penis gets any hotter it'll leave scorch marks on me. But I do like that horny face of yours. I want you to scream louder too and think I know how to get you to do that…" Chuckles sucks on the tip while the tit job remains in progress.

"Errrahhh that, this…aahh is way more than I can handle. Don't think I can…last NGGRESH!" consecutive shots of jizz find their way into Luan's metal mouth. She unwraps her torpedo tits and actually sucks down a bit deeper to the mid section of the shaft while Linc is still blowing his load.

The clown takes it all while slurping noises can be clearly heard. As the last drop is spent, Luan draws off the "sausage-Linc" with white top being worried that she will be furious. On the contrary, Luan looks up to her crush, mouth full of cum, swishes it around and then just swallows "hmmm tastes like vanilla ice cream with just a hint of banana. You sure do love your desserts, don't ya little Linc?" she makes the most cocky "surprise" face ever conceived.

The plan man was not sure how to process what just happened. The encounter with Luan was not at all similar to Lynn's which he already knew that it wouldn't be. But the sex, it was in a whole other category not to mention Lincoln was starting to learn new things about his new girl.

After having recovered but still remaining erect, our guy responds "I do but I think your sweet cooch is something I'm going to love more" he sits forward slightly and notices a look of uncomfortableness showing on Luan's face. "Is there a problem? What is with that face?"

"Alright this is going to sound weird and probably not make any sense especially since we've done all this stuff already but…I don't want to give you my virginity. At least not yet because, how do I put this, I'm not sure if you are the one I want to give everything to. Believe me I obviously have feelings for you but I'm just not ready to go "there". Please understand and don't be mad" Joker says giving sad eyes.

He mulls it over for a minute and completely gets it; it's too soon to make that kind of commitment. "Don't worry; I won't force you to do something or anything that you don't want to do. How's about we stop here and head back" Linc leans over to his right to grab his clothes only to be stopped by Luan's voice.

"That's one option but I don't want to do that either for two reasons. One, you are still hard as a rock and two, I wanted to do anal sex which has to be a pretty good compromise considering. You up for that?" Prankster stands up about half way so as not to hit her head on the ceiling and removes the dampen underwear from the moisten, hairless snatch.

"Well, I'll take what I can get just don't hurt yourself" Luan smiles to show her appreciation followed by turning around to position herself for the "probing". Jester parts open her large ass cheeks and looks between her legs as the squatting commences. The tip makes contact to the area and Luan tries to relax so it will go in easier but no such luck.

"Damn I thought the juices from my vagina would at least soften the anus. Lincster I'm going to need you to shove it in by force. Grab my hips and push down and yes, I'm sure I want to do it this way. I really want to test my body's limits".

The man does just that and the sensation resembled someone trying to push a large pair of scissors through the wiring of a mesh window. Silent screams and another bolt of lightening sound through the area. The clown however is determined to see it to the end so she removes both hands from her ass and places them on the adjacent seat in front; steadily bouncing up and down "Lincoln…aaahhh…I know this must…fuck your big…feel weird but j-just…ooohhh…eee…stay with me. I think I'm about to cum"

Lil' Boss was too preoccupied trying to keep from cumming early again to answer. After a surprising three minutes of grinding and moaning like long lost lovers, the two reach their limits and Lincoln unleashes a hearty sperm enema straight up Slapstick's bunghole. Out of breath and feeling a rainbow of sensations, Luan attempts to exit the connection gracefully only to be met with a manageable tingling as her anus begins to take a new shape. She sits down next to her lover to engage in pillow talk, grabbing his left hand into her right but not looking at one another "I, I think I get why Lynn chose to become sexually active with you. You are a special kind of guy and you know how to make a girl feel loved. Be honest, do you regret what we just did?" the rain clears outside the van as the full moon appears along with Linc's dirty cock becoming limp and Luan's pooper slowly pushing out the spunk.

Lincoln grips her hand tightly "my only regret is that now I need to do whatever I can to keep my feelings for you a secret from her. Not to mention everybody else. This has to be one of the most stressful days of my life but also, the most fulfilling".

"Whatever happens, I'll be right by your side, count on it" Luan looks to her right and moves closer to Lincoln "I love you".

Lincoln takes a long blink and meets her gaze "same here".

They look away from one another feeling closer than ever before but will this new love stay strong even with another being cemented in Lincoln's heart? Who can say…

Now folks did I do good or what? Honestly this was a whopper of a tale I must say. I had so many different ideas and so little time to get them all on paper. Plus with family and work, it was hard to keep the flow strong but I digress. As before leave comments on your likes/dislikes. Give suggestions on what chapter 3 should be about. I have no idea when it will be done or even started but it already exists, I just haven't written it yet. LONG LIVE IMAGINATION!


End file.
